Footprints on my heart
by LocHy and Sky o.O
Summary: Edward left Bella and never returned... what happens when bell's moved to another part of the world with a guy named Aaron 20yrs after? and who's Edwards new girl?
1. Chapter 1

****

Ohk people you noe the drill we dont own twilight characters in any single way... only my new ones that i would love to cause havic to with help from Edward and the gang

This is our first Fan-fict so review if you like it or not... hope to hear from u soon

* * *

It's been

20 years since I last saw him; the one person I had loved for all my life

It's been 20 years since I last saw him; the one person I had loved for all my life. I still thought about him everyday; his perfect features, copper hair and that crooked smile I loved. Ever since that day he left I have felt nothing inside a part of me; it's cold and empty with no sunshine ever able to get through.

I looked out the car window; watching the rain fall down as it reminded me of the tears I cried for him; for Edward. I had waited so many years for him to return, I don't remember much of the four years after he left. I only know the details of what happened.

After he and his family left me; Jacob had become my best friend, I apparently never left his side. He did make me feel worthwhile and happy again, there the only real memories I have of before. Then after nearly three and half years of waiting for Edward, Jacob asked me to marry him; and I did. I have seen the pictures; it was very beautiful, I wore a very simple yet gorgeous white off the shoulder wedding dress with a golden brown ribbon that was tied up above the waist, it came up to my ankles in high heals so that I didn't have to drag it down the isle, but I still don't remember the day fully at all though.

For our honeymoon we went to Australia; it was a very beautiful place where the sun and heat calmed the cold part inside me. When I came back though that was when I got the shock of my life; I found out that I was-

'Ok mum were here.' said the familiar voice next to me. I looked up and saw the house that I knew was ours for the time being. It was large and beautiful; nothing compared to the other one.

I got out of the car as the teenage boy next to me paid the taxi driver and helped me get the bags from the boot.

I looked at him; he had brown longish hair, though not as long as his fathers, and the deepest chocolate brown eyes imaginable, tan-ish skin and had been taller than me since he was 14 years old.

'Wow mum they really gave us a good house this time didn't they?' he said putting the bags on the corridor floor.

'Yes it seems they have.' I said impressed with just the look of the first floor corridor and a stair case. I turned and walked into an arch doorway and found the living room fully furnished with cream coloured leather couches; a flat screen monitor that I knew my son would have a great time playing his Xbox on, and a bookshelf that carried all different types of books.

I walked around the house up and down; on the first floor there was the living room, dinning room, kitchen and one bathroom. As I went up the stair case I found the two bedrooms; my study office and another bathroom. I came back downstairs to find Aaron in the living room setting out his Xbox 360. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I watched him look for the power connection. I cleared my throat, which made him look at me and smile as I motioned with my eyes to where it was.

I sat down on a couch then watched him as he got up and walk over to sit next to me. He then hugged me and put his head on my shoulder, he had always done this ever since he was young. Usually to comfort me for my dark nightmares; I had gotten them first when he left. Always I woke up crying, screaming and in a pool of sweat. Then after Aaron was born they stopped; I stopped myself from being selfish and numb any longer to look after him.

Then Jacob died; and they came back. Aaron was fatherless at the age of five and me a widow at twenty-five. That's when I started to write songs and sing for a living. I wrote about my pain, my dreams, my hopes and my one love. I became a hit very fast and soon became a millionaire in a matter of a year, but the dreams still came, and they were still with me now. I think that's one of the reasons I moved to live in Australia, NSW. Everywhere else seemed to remind me of the past.

I looked at him looking at me and kissed him on the forehead, got up and grabbed my bags. I dragged them and myself up to my room to unpack, but never did.

Aaron POV

After playing my games for two hours I realised it had stopped raining outside so I turned my Xbox off and grabbed my bags jogging up the stairs to my new room. I looked at my mum's closed door opposite mine; it was red like mine and stood out from the cream wall paper around it.

I sighed and went to my room. It was huge, it had a huge wardrobe, a king size bed and a dark blue feature wall. I got all my stuff ready and into the thousands of built in draws and clothe hangers already there.

I walked towards my window and found out that it was in fact a balcony. I stepped out and looked around the backyard. This year, I thought, is the year mum was going to let me get a pet dog. I stood there and felt the suns raise touch my skin.

I went to the other side and found myself staring at a house, but I saw some figures in their own backyard.

A dark haired pixie like girl who was beautiful yet could not stop jumping up and down; a big boy who looked like he belonged on a football team, and a boy with copper brown hair looking into the distance. I slowly stepped back into my room and closed the door; it would never be him, not the one his mother talked and dreamt about, not the Edward Cullen.

* * *

So what u think??

Review we would love to hear what u think... and remember its only no.1 on our list of stoies

love alwaiis Lochy and Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Beep-beep;

Beep-beep;

'No, not yet, a few more minutes _please_' I mumbled to the alarm clock next to my bed.

Beep-Beep-BEEP! It screamed out; I grumbled, threw the covers off myself and headed to a new morning and the start to a new school. I had a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to where I could smell my mum's perfect pancakes cooking. I kissed her on the cheek to say good morning and sat down in front of the mountain of pancakes on my plate.

Out of all the things my mother cooked for me, I have always loved her pancakes. I poked at one with my fork as she sat down next to me.

'So Aaron, year 11; how you feel about that?' she said with a smile as she watched me stuff my face.

'Mum its fine, I will be fine.'

'Yeah, I know, but you know, I met him when I was in year 11 in America; but it's not called that over there.' she said pretending to think as her eyes swelled up.

I thought about the boy she told me about; copper brown hair, golden eyes and a crooked smile I knew she would kill to see again. I then thought about the boy I saw yesterday; yes, he had copper brown hair and looked like a seventeen year old, I'm guessing he's around my age, he didn't have anything else. I was too far away to see his eyes but the distance in his expression on his face was enough to see he had been in pain for a long time. I now remember one of the reasons that mum and I moved to Australia from America; the sunshine in Australia would force the vampires to be inside so they don't reveal their secret, and these three were outside in the sun, but they didn't sparkle into beautiful, human-shaped diamonds.

I sighed with relief at what I figured out. I looked back at my mum and she smiled, then got up and headed to her office. I was happy that the Cullen's weren't our neighbours, I recon mum wouldn't survive if they were. I looked at my watch then nearly had a heart attack when I saw the time.

I finished all my pancakes; brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag and screamed goodbye to my mum as I closed the door behind me.

I ran towards the bus stop when I saw three cars whoosh past me, by the time I blinked they were gone and I wondered if I imagined it.

I was at school fifteen minutes later; I walked into the school gates, towards the direction of the office. I watched the groups of students go by talking very loudly, I then passed a table were five people sat. They were all absolutely beautiful; I then noticed that the boy I thought was Edward was there too. I walked pass without slowing my pace and went into the office, their table was right in front of it.

I walked in, to feel a cold breeze of the air condition greet me with no objection, today was extra hot, even more than a February day usually is, but I guess the weather likes to make the first day of school extra torturous for all students, as if it wasn't bad enough. I walked towards the line forming in front of the desk. As I waited I started to work on the new song that I was writing on my guitar in my head. I snapped out of my thoughts as someone bashed into the back of me. I steadied myself as I saw someone falling backwards; I grabbed their arm and with a crash all their books fell to the ground. I wrapped my other arm around their thin waist and pulled them off the ground and away from the mess, then waited till they were steady on their feet before I kneeled down to pick up there stuff.

'Oh my god I'm so sorry.' I heard a panicked woman's voice say. I looked up to see a girl with her black hair covering her face, trying to pull the thick curtain from in front of her eyes apart.

'It's ok.' I said about to get up- but I froze. The girl had gotten all her hair from her face and was now neatly placed behind one ear; her eyes were a golden brown and her skin fair. Her hair came to about the end of her ribcage. Her lips were a soft pink, she then smiled as I smiled at her; hers was beautiful and deep.

I got up and gave her, her books; I towered over her as I did everyone else.

'Hi, my names Aaron,' I said extending my hand for her to shake and to my joy she did.

'Hi, I'm Mira' she said as I let go of the delicate hand she owned. I smiled and turned my head around to notice that it was my turn. I walked up to the secretary and asked for my new timetable. I had to sign in and after all that was done I was allowed to go. I walked past Mira.

'See you around.' I said to her and saw her smile as I walked off. I was stopped to let through a guy; I noticed it was the boy I thought was Edward. He looked at me with surprise in his eyes, as if I was someone he knew and never thought he would see here; I stared into his butterscotch eyes as he stared into mine. He walked though the door and I walked out, I saw the group that sat on the table and I noticed one of them watching me, the girl with the dark, pixie hair.

I walked off and turned around to see the guy I thought was Edward with his arm around Mira and walking towards the group. As she spoke to him, she looked up towards me and gave me a smile that I returned. I knew she was one of the group members, but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Edwards P

Edwards P.O.V

I walked into the office after hearing Mira talking to someone; a new guy, first day of school, so I guess that makes sense; there are a lot of new people here this year. I walked into the office as the new guy walked out, '_Aaron' _the receptionist thought, but I heard nothing from him, as if he wasn't there at all.

That's only happened once before, I thought to myself sadly, as I remembered my angel. I met Aaron's eyes, and felt my heart crack inside me, if it still could, the were a nostalgic dark brown, exactly like the one's I fantasise about, the only eye's that can get me through each day of my meaningless existence.

As I passed him, I caught his scent; it took all my energy to keep moving forward. I caught the lightest aroma of Freesia, not enough to call me though, as if something was smothering the smell, trying to block it from me, probably because I was near Mira, but still enough to taunt me, reminding me of _her_. My angel….my singer… my everything.

_Who is this demon, come to torture me with my memories? Dangling what's left of my heart in front of me, just like _she _did when I first saw her, smelt her._

I caught Mira's eyes, and she brought me back, I was so lucky to have her; _we _were so lucky to have her.

_Flash back_

_After a decade of mourning, my siblings were able to convince me to return home to them, to go back to school with them. They had moved to Middle-ham Yorkshire, England, almost as wet as Forks, but a bit more interesting, just a bit, for my family anyway, not for me, nothing in my life would ever be even remotely interesting again. _

_Mira was assigned to give us a tour of the school, she was in my year; confident and accommodating, she didn't fear us, or look at us differently, dote upon our looks or gossip about our family; she was to busy being kind and caring, she had no time to be a arrogant, narcissistic teenage girl, she was just herself. She would come and talk to us at lunch, and to me during classes we shared, or when we passed in the hall, or even outside school too; but this is what she always did, to everyone, and she included us. Talking to her would make me feel normal, not the selfish, dangerous monster I was, and she had that effect on all of us. She would go shopping with Alice and Rosalie, and started a war with Jasper and Emmet on our X-Box 360, she won the first time she raced them, cause they were too busy fighting with each other to realise she was winning, and even more remarkably she help Jasper with his control, without even realising, Jasper never wanted to attack her, or anyone else when he was around her, she won over Carlisle and Esme's heart when she complimented that "she knew every family that has lives and has lived in this town during her time, and ours was, by far, the closest, and she has never felt more welcomed by anyone, than she did by our family." Mira astounded EVERYONE, even the humans._

_I was talking to her about Bella one day, when she asked me why I was so unhappy all the time; apparently Alice expressed some concern for me on their last shopping trip. I don't now why, but I told her everything about her, not even attempting to hide my extreme, unconditional love and admiration for her, and how I had suffered everyday since I left. I told her we moved here and I didn't know if I would ever return so I ended it so Bella could move on and be happy, but I still longed fro her, my Bella._

"_Then why don't you just return to her, and have a long distance relationship?" She asked me, "Maybe she had a hard time moving on like you."_

_I told her I did return, a year after I left, and she had moved on, I didn't meet with her, in case it made it harder for me and her, but I saw Bella had moved on and she was happy, like I wanted her to be. What is it about this girl that makes me open up? I asked myself._

_I learnt about Mira too. She'd had a hard life, her father died just before she was born, her mother fell ill during the pregnancy and refused treatment till after she was born, by then it was too late, when her mum took a turn for the worst, the gave her a caesarean on Mira's due date, but the treatment they gave her was long overdue, she died exactly 2 hours after Mira was born, Mira fell asleep in her mother's arms, her mother fell asleep due to the aesthetic, only one of them woke up the next day. She was adopted out, and then one day in kindergarten, she was picked up from school early, and told that her adopted parents had died in a car accident, she was then put into foster care. Mira had suffered extreme abuse as a kid, and travelled to many different homes, during the few times she had experience love and care, she had learnt to embrace people, ALL people, and that is why she is the way she is, and why she acts the way she acts._

_She told us this story one Saturday night, she had been out shopping with the girls all day, then came home to be made over by Alice and Rosalie, before striping Emmet of his masculinity by destroying him in 'Guitar Hero III', we had settled down for a quiet evening, she was drinking tea and reminiscing. She told us stories of some of the things she'd faced in her life, there were many bad things, awful things._

"_I used to think that no matter where I went my life would always be miserable, like I just couldn't escape the bad things that happened to me." She said to us once, I had to admit, listening to what people had done to her made us all feel a little more human, and not the monsters we thought we were. "Don't worry; I won't tell you the worst stories, I can barely handle them." She reassured us, after she finished her story of the last time she moved foster homes, after being beaten and raped by her foster father, if we could cry, we would have all been in tears. "But you wanted to know about me, so…I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you." She finished, with a worried expression on her face, Esme walked over and embraced her, like she did me, when I first came home after my change of lifestyle, I could hear Esme thinking about adopting her right there and then, and I couldn't help but smile to myself._

"_You won't have to worry about that anymore." Esme told her, "We'll be her to keep you safe."_

_Then we all heard a soft, whispered "Thank you"_

_At Christmas time that year, Alice invited Mira to stay with us for the entire Christmas break. One night, we all went shopping, well technically, Mira, Alice and Rosalie went shopping, and they dragged Jasper and Emmet along, so, naturally, Jasper and Emmet dragged me along too. _

_As Alice and Rosalie were taking us into the 57__th__ store, I was bored enough to keep count, Mira said she need to go to the ATM, and she'll meet us back here in a minute, a few minutes later, I saw Alice's vision of Mira at the ATM, discovering it was broken and going to find another. After another 10 minutes, Mira still hadn't returned, and Alice had a vision of Mira standing on the street, at the ATM just outside the shopping centre, as she took her money out, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a car. _

_After seeing this, we all raced to our own car, faster than a human pace, too slow for me, and pursued the car that had swallowed Mira into the darkness of the unknown; I waited for Alice to have a vision of where they were going. All she saw was a dark room, with mossy walls, covered with chains, whips and rusted blades, on the floor was an old mattress, covered in dirt, and spatted with blood and semen. Then, finally, Alice saw an old, dilapidated building we had passed on the way to the shopping centre, at least 30 minutes away at our driving speed. Alice called Carlisle, told him what was happening and where to meet us, because his assistance may be needed._

_The sight that I met when I arrived will torment me as much as the memory of my Bella lying on the floor of the ballet studio. Mira was alive, just, tied nude to the mattress, a gag in her mouth, a large cut to her forehead, and tiny slices all over her face and body, scars and cuts from the chains, and bruises all over her. The only signs of life were her shallow breathing, faint heart beat, and her fading thought of 'please God, just let this end' repeating over and over in her mind. _

_There were 3 men in the room, one raping Mira, one filming the scene and another watching it all with humour and desire. _

_Working so fast, none of them realised, I grabbed each man, throwing them into a corner of the room and tying them with their own chains, and gagging them, I would have killed them quickly, but that would have been too humane for them, they had done this many times before, this was just another victim, here to suffer for their own pleasures, only this would be the last time they would hurt anyone ever again._

_After untying Mira, and moving her to the safety of the car, I burnt the building down; I could hear the coughs and muffled screams of the gagged men still inside the building, a few seconds later, the building collapsed. Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie waited anxiously for Carlisle, listening as each of Mira's heartbeats grew fainter and fainter, by the time Carlisle arrived, it was too late, we could either change her, or she would die. We drove home as Mira went through her transformation. Surprisingly, she did not scream, she only cried, I explained everything to her, who we were, what was happening to her, how we lived, everything, and she listened to every word, taking it all in, as if it was the only thing she had left to live on. When she awoke, after 3 days, everyone was surprised._

_Mira was born to be human, born to make everyone and everything fit in properly, life, for her, was a giant puzzle, and she got every piece, even the supernatural, to fit together. She accepted our lifestyle so easily, and her talent was so unique. She never sparkled in the sun, and around her, neither did we. She didn't feel as cold as us, and around her, neither did us. She didn't crave human blood, she could barely smell it; and around her, neither did we. Humans could still smell our scent, but other vampires couldn't. Mira was like our shield, our protector, the longer we spent around her, the further away we could be from her, and still have all her qualities. _Now you know why I believe we are so lucky.

"What was that about?" I asked her, as I moved to her side.

"Oh, nothing" She smiled "I wasn't paying attention, and accidentally walked into Aaron."

"Who's Aaron?"

"That guy who just left; I dropped my books, he picked them up," she sighed "he is _so _sweet."

"You can be a real teenage girl sometimes"

Her smile grew "Do you expect anything different?"

"What are you here for anyway?"

"Like you don't already know," she said quietly and laughed, "They gave me the wrong timetable this morning in role call."

I waited for her to get her timetable; they are so different from the American ones. They are organised into 10 day cycles, each day a different lesson, so basically, different lessons, everyday for 2 weeks. Australia is a very interesting place.

"Come on, let's go." I said, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me, as we walked out of the office.

I couldn't get that guy out of my head, his eyes, his smell, I wonder if…

No, there is no way Bella could be here, How? Why? And who is this kid then?

NO WAY! I guess I'm not really one to talk but, NO WAY.

When we got back to the group, Aaron was walking away from the table the rest of my family were at.

"Look, there he is." Mira whispered to me. I snorted and looked away. She giggled and turned around to be greeted by many questions from the family.

"Who's that?" asked a very curious Alice, bouncing up and down on her seat.

"He's the new guy, in our year, I think. His name's Aaron." Mira's smooth, silky voice replied.

I looked at Alice as she tried to signal for me to sit down next to her, '_I need to tell you something'_ she thought. I moved at human's pace while Mira was describing Aaron to the others, who seemed intrigued by her story.

I sat next to Alice and no sooner did she start talking.

"Edward; I can't _see _us" she said in a low whisper

"What do you mean you can't see us?" I asked, having difficulty understanding what she was talking about.

"I can't see us in my visions, we've disappeared." She said, looking straight into my eyes. '_It's like with the wolves in La Push'_ she thought.

I looked up at Mira, who was up to the point of explaining how Aaron picked up her books. She wasn't going to like me very much this year, and especially if she kept talking about this guy like that all year, I'll have to keep a close eye on him. Something didn't feel right to me, and my intuition tells me this Aaron guy has something to do with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Edwards P

_**Hey Guy's, Lochy and Sky here **__** we just wanna thank you people who actually do review we love you guys… and hoping you like our story **__** and don't be afraid to give us ideas because were properly going to need them later on. Hope u guys aren't disappointed in the way the stories going **_

Aaron P.O.V

I stepped into my first class; Mathematics, one of the most boring subjects I chose.

I walked up to the teacher, introduced myself to her and apologised for being late to class. She looked me up and down, and then gave me my allocated seat between two girls, who were whispering and looking at me as I approached.

I sat down, trying to ignore the giggles next to me, unfortunately, during the entire lesson, one of my neighbours would drop their pen and it would always land under my desk, so being the gentleman my mum raised me to be, I would bend down to retrieve the pen for them, each time I felt the stares on my ass, and the giggles would start back up again.

The bell rang after I retrieved another pen, and I quickly tried to put my books in my bag before they could talk to me.

"Hi, I'm Juliet," the brunette sitting on the right-hand side of me said, extending her hand, "and this is my friend, Talia." She said, pointing at the blonde girl to the left-hand side of me.

"Aaron." I said in reply, hoping they would go away.

"So Aaron, what do you have next?" Juliet asked, trying to play it cool.

"I believe English." I answered as I saw her face brighten.

"Standard?" she asked, her eyes growing in enthusiasm.

"Advanced" I replied, and her face dropped in disappointment.

"Oh, ok, well I might see you around then." She said, as I slung my bag over my shoulder, and headed out the door.

"Yeah, sure why not?" I replied, and made my way down the hallway, and up a set of stairs, to the right, thanking the universe that my mum is an English fanatic, and raised me in her footsteps. I could feel the eyes of other students watching me as I walked into my next class, it always happens when I start a new school.

I glanced around my English class, as the students had paused to look at me, before returning to their conversations.

I skimmed through the faces of my peers and stopped when I found a smile from one of the faces beamed at me. I smiled back and walked over as she directed me towards the table beside her with her eyes; I sat down next to her and turned around to face her.

"Fancy seeing you here"

Mira P.O.V

I heard Edward and Alice talking in soft voices and decided to listen as I still explained to the others about Aaron.

"So you can't see us at all?" Edward asked in a voice no human could hear. Alice said nothing, as Edward nodded his head. She must've thought I would be listening and was speaking to him through her thoughts for safe measure. I can't believe she doesn't trust me!

"So that's all I know for now." I concluded my story, and giggled again. I looked towards Edward and smiled when he looked towards me.

"He sounds nice." Rosalie commented indifferently, inspecting her nails.

"Hey Edward, why did you go crazy a moment ago, and go into the office?" Jasper asked, looking towards the pair, sitting alone.

"He just didn't want any guy talking to his darling Mira." Emmett laughed, impressed by his comment, '_well, at least someone is' _I thought to myself. Edward growled very softly, but deadly; he hated anyone picking on me. I think he felt responsible about what happened to me before I was changed, like he should have stayed with me, or something, he said he'd never wish becoming a vampire on anybody, but now I wonder how they ever survived without me.

"Guys, I think we should be careful around this new guy." Said, a very worried, Alice.

"Why? What's wrong?" I demanded, trying not to sound like I was defending him.

"Alice and my gifts aren't working." Edward admitted, looking at the table in anger. He was beating himself up on the inside again.

"Well, _mine _are." I said, as I watched the sun's beams dance on the skin of Jasper's hand.

"So are mine" Jasper said, as Edward, noticeably, relaxed.

"Come on guys, our free period will soon finish." Alice said, getting up.

"And remember, stay away from him as much as possible." Edward re-enforced, low enough so that only I could hear.

"How do you know it's his fault?" I asked, before I could stop myself, I knew how I looked to my family.

"Mira, this family has a rule, stick together and do as you're told." He said, in a tone that wasn't open for argument.

"I may be a young vampire, but that doesn't mean you can boss me around like that." I growled.

"Fine Mira, do whatever you want to do, see if I care." He said, throwing his hands in the air. I kept quiet, I knew he was right, but I couldn't accept it for some reason; I couldn't do what he asked of me because it was Aaron, and I wanted to get to know him.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes; I knew he had read my thoughts. Then I said the one word that made him cringe. _Bella._

"You didn't listen when the family told you to stop seeing her." I reminded him, calming down. He just stared at me, I know I hit below the belt, I never wanted to use his memories of Bella as a weapon against him, but I couldn't stop. He had no come back, and after a few seconds of silence, he walked off to his first class, without saying a word, as I did too.

I went to English and sat down. I'll have to say sorry, '_that was uncalled for'_ I thought. He has been nothing but family to me and this is how I repay him? I was thinking about how sorry I was, and the pain I had caused him when I noticed someone come through the door.

I looked up, when everyone around me went quiet for a second, to see the one person I wanted to see besides Edward, standing at the door. He looked around and smiled when he got to my face, I was smiling too; I knew I looked stupid, so I signalled for him to sit next to me. He walked around the groups talking and sat down to the right of me, turned around and said "Fancy seeing you here."

I laughed at his joke, and we started talking. It was a nice talk, you don't get them a lot with guys when the only guys who talk to you are either making sleazy comments or asking you out, repeatedly, even after you reject them.

From the two other schools I've been to, this one was no different. I had already been asked to the formal, next year, by 5 guys, asked on dates 24 times; and, including the one's from last year, that adds up to 362 polite 'No's during my stay at this school, I calculated them, when this one desperate case who wouldn't take know for an answer gave me his list of 123 reasons why I should go out with him, I know, I didn't think there could be that many either, but apparently there is. Don't get me wrong, the attention is flattering, at first, but gets seriously annoying after the first say 150 times.

We all quietened as the teacher came into the room.

"Good morning class." He greeted us, placing his books onto his desk. He was a young man, he wore a shirt and suit trousers; his hair was in a messy mop and his eyes…a golden colour. '_Great! My teachers a vampire'_

"My name is Mr. Brown, and I'm your English teacher for the year." He told us, glancing at the class, happily. He passed my eyes, not stopping to stare at me. I love my gift.

"Ok, so, cause it's the first lesson, I'm just gonna try and get to know all of your faces, and go through what we'll be doing this year, so your prepared for the worst, and if you don't like something I'm going to teach, you can plan your rebellions ahead of time. First things first, we're gonna start on a book called _'__So mush to tell you'_ by John Marsde."

He said as he handed out copies of the book to the class.

Edward P.O.V

I made my way to my first class Biology, thinking about what Mira said, she was right, I guess. The family didn't want me to date Bella, and I didn't listen, but Bella never endangered the family; not like how I endangered her life.

I felt my cold, empty inside ache with longing. The last day I held her and kissed her was her 18th Birthday. Those last few days I had with her after that, I didn't touch her at all. I didn't realise until those final seconds before I left, when I held her hands and lightly kissed her forehead, how long I had deprived myself of her touch, and it took all of my energy to resist at that moment. Resist not holding her, crushing her lips into mine, and never letting her go for all eternity.

I later hated myself for not spending those last few days, kissing her as much as I could, holding her as long as I could, talking to her, just to hear her voice, the only one I would ever really listen to for the rest of my life, making her smile as much as possible, to give me the strength and peace of mind I had only when I saw her smile, or now, remember her smile.

I hate myself for not spending that one last night in her room; my escape; my oasis in the desert that is my existence. The warmth of her peaceful body close to mine brought me as close as I had ever been to the serenity of sleep for over 90 years.

Most of all, I hate myself for leaving. For not giving her the love and adoration she deserved. For causing her the pain I did. Seeing her cry, listening to her pain when I told her 'good-bye', and nearly broke down the mask I wore as I said everything to her, but that was not as painful as her quick acceptance and belief in what I was saying. To this day, the look in her eyes haunts my memories, if only I could explain to her truth.

I shared my class with Alice, she kept me company in the one subject I thought I would never be able to sit through again. Not after sitting through almost half a year of it with my Bella. _'Edward'_ her thought grabbed my attention _'I can see us again, you and me, and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, but not Mira, she's still nowhere.'_

I began to search the school for Mira's thoughts.

'_Great! My teachers a vampire' _I heard Mira thinking, '_Thank god he can't see me, I love my gift, and I'll have to warn the others about this. How could this guy be here anyway?'_

"So, where are you from?" I heard her ask, I couldn't hear who, till I heard his response in Mira's thoughts. Aaron.

"_Well, I was born in La Push, Washington"_

"So that's where the accents from" Mira laughed, and heard his embarrassed chuckle

"_Yeah, see, my dad died when I was 5, and my mum moved here with me soon after"_

"And what does she do?"

I brought myself back to the present. This guy was born in La Push, he must be a werewolf, that explains why Alice can't see Mira now.

He is the enemy. Now we're all in danger.

_**So don't forget 3 things to do:**_

_**Review**_

_**Give ideas**_

_**Don't stop reading **_

_**Cya guys next time then… peace out to you guys **_

_**Lochy and Sky **_**o.O**


	5. Chapter 5

Edwards P

**Hey people, Sky here**  
**First I want to apologise 4 my sisters 'peace out', I just want to b clear that I did not say that with her.**  
**To our fans: THANK U 4 BEING OUR FANS!! applause keep on reviewing, the more reviews the faster we post. **  
**rmmbr: ur obsession makes us write more, and us writing more makes u obsessed, it's our cycle of addiction, let's keep it going and make it bigger!!**  
**PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON **  
**xo xo**  
**Sky (of Lochy and Sky)**

Aaron P.O.V

English was a very interesting lesson. Our teacher, Mr. Brown, was brilliant; I'd never really paid attention in English, because I already knew most of the work and read every book, as well as watching all versions of movies made about them; my mum's doing.

She always says '_The skill of literacy is ancient, and powerful, only the talented have possessed it in the past, now everyone can. To have this skill is to dive head first into culture, into life'_

Such powerful words, I couldn't help but listen whenever she said this, it was the most passion I ever saw of her when she did. Most of the time, especially whenever I walked into a room and she didn't notice, she would always look…empty, lifeless.

Mr Brown's class was like a whole new experience.

Since it was the first lesson, he spent it just as he said he would, getting to know us, and talking about the year. He spoke about the poetry unit, and proceeded to recite 'This Love' by The Veronicas, as if it were truly a love poem, and not a song, very serious and dramatic; the whole class wouldn't help but laugh, but you could tell everyone was completely amazed.

He spoke of Austen, Dickens, Melville, Tolstoy, Thackeray and Bronte as if he were going to actually take us all back in time to experience the story, not just read it; and of Shakespeare, performing the famous 'To be or not to be' soliloquy from Hamlet, with such dignity and emotion, you would've sworn he was performing it to the great audiences of the Elizabethan era, maybe it's his British accent?

One thing's for sure, it was a lesson I would never forget, nor will anyone else in the class.

I noticed something as we left; sir was dismissing us individually to show he had learnt our names, when he looked directly at me, that's when I noticed, his eyes were butterscotch, like the eyes of mum's Edward, or Mira, or those kids I saw last night at sunset…

"Aaron…Black." Sir pointed to me with such enthusiasm, I thought he was going to jump in delight.

"Yes sir." I replied, full of enthusiasm myself, it must be contagious, and left the room slowly.

"Mi..ra…" I heard sir say, in an almost surprised tome; I turned to see his expression astonished for a second, before returning to normal, "Cullen." He finished.

'_Cullen? Did he just say Cullen? No…he couldn't have...the group she was with before…that can't be_…_IT CAN'T BE!!_'

"Yes sir." Mira replied, and turned to follow me out of the room.

Mira P.O.V

As Mr Brown called my name to dismiss me, he looked directly at me; I knew he would see it this time, see I was just like him. I wonder how he deals with the sun here. I'll have to ask Edward or Alice later.

I saw Aaron watching me, a troubled expression on his face, before turning and walking away, I followed him out of the classroom.

"Hey!" I called to him, he turned to face me. "Join me for recess?"

"Uhhh…sure." He seemed torn between what he wanted to do. I should keep him away from my family, Edward and Alice will have everyone skittish after what happened this morning.

"Come, I'll introduce you to other people in our year; everyone's friends with everyone, you'll never sit in the same place with the same people twice in one day, you move around to see everyone. It's a bit weird really, but it's what we do."

"I thought that's what year 11 is all about." He smiled, flashing his teeth, my breath caught; when I re-started my breathing, I felt a loss of air, which is weird because I don't really have to breathe. I was sure, if I were still human, my face would turn as red as a tomato.

I turned my head to the side and saw none other than Juliet and her little mini me, striding towards us. I felt Aaron turn his head and tense up at the sight of the two.

"Oh hey Aaron, we were wondering if you wanted to sit with us today." Juliet asked looking straight past me. I turned around and smiled as I saw the expression on Aaron's face, it was him trying not to laugh, he looked at me and flashed a smile while turning red.

"Um…thanks Juliet; but um…I'm actually um…I already made plans for lunch." He said, glancing at me as he spoke, before reluctantly returning his gaze to her face. He was very polite and proper, Juliet though, laughed.

"Oh, don't worry; you wouldn't be imposing or anything." Juliet said, twirling her fingers in her hair; I silently giggled at her attempt to be innocent and flirty.

"Oh, thanks, but I already promised Mira that she could take me around." He stated, scratching the back of his head. Juliet turned around, looking at me; a forced smile on her face, I smiled more nicely back to her.

"Well, isn't Mira a lucky girl." She said through her teeth, her eyes were not the same innocence she gave Aaron, more like a death stare, she turned to look at Aaron again, returning the innocence to her face.

"Well, maybe next time then."

"Maybe" Aaron said, with a smile on his face, it showed relief and still a little bit of irritation.

She turned around and looked towards me; her eyes were deadly, and would have been able to burn right through me if I was still human. I smiled which made her angrier and walked off, back to her group, with her blond bimbo in pursuit.

"So, Aaron, it doesn't seem like you like the queen of the school very much." I observed, twirling my fingers in my hair, mocking what Juliet had done earlier. He laughed, it was a very loud laugh, yet it was very light, dancing in the air around; it made me laugh, causing all the people around to look at us with wild, curious eyes.

'_One of the most beautiful Cullen's there with the new hot year 11 student' _that's what they must be thinking. Wait… did I just say 'hot'? I looked at the grinning giant in front of me.

He was very tall, I guess around 6'3'-6'4'; his tidy hair was a chocolate brown and stopped to about his lips, and a fringe to his eyes, parted in the centre. His eyes were a dark brown _**(**_**like Johnny Depp in**_** Finding Neverland **_**picture in profile**_**) **_and he wore the school uniform, his blue shirt, untucked, with the top and bottom buttons undone, the black tie with the school crest, loose and hanging on the side; his long, grey trouser pants were perfect for his long legs. Most people would think he looked daggy… but I'm not most people.

"Ok then, where to now?" asked Aaron, a stray hair falling onto his face, I smiled. He looked too beautiful for a human and his eyes held the fun and innocence of a child; he could be Emmett's best friend.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked thanking the heavens that I could not blush completely; I could feel a tiny pinch on my cheeks as they changed to light pink on my pale skin. He smiled and leaned in closer to my ear whispering.

"Anywhere that Juliet might not be able to find us would be good enough for me, but if that's not possible then…" He said, cutting off and looking past me. I turned around to see a very, very angry Edward Cullen.

_**Hey Lochy here **_

_**Just wanna tell all you guys that I will never be sorry for saying peace out it's my line… I'm the voice try and understand it insert evil laugh here **_

_**So as Sky said keep the reviews coming to make us go faster. So just so I can get in trouble again… bye to the cool group of readers, reading peace out **_

_**Love Lochy and Sky o.O**_


	6. Chapter 6

Mira P

Mira P.O.V

I was caught red handed by Edward, with a guy close enough to kiss me. Not only that; the guy who was _not_ about to kiss me, was the guy my family had warned me to stay away from, and now I was getting a lecture from everyone's hero vampire; Edward.

I looked up at him; he walked from one end of the room to the other, blurting and lashing out at everything saw. I watched him as he grabbed the bookshelf, and threw it to the other end of the long room, making it slam into the wall with a crash.

I watched as he yet again walked from one end of the room to the other. I sat, worried, on the couch, remembering what had happened hours ago.

_Flashback to this afternoon_

_Edward came rushing towards us, at the fastest human speed he could possibly get away with. I felt Aaron stand up straight next to me, and tense up. I tried to send Edward a warning in my head, but he disregarded it, and came closer towards us, until he had his arms snaked around my waist, ready to drag me away._

_I was screaming at him to let me go in my mind, but he never took his eyes off Aaron._

"_New guy, don't ever come near Mira again, or I will personally make sure you'll never be able to see anyone again." Edward spat, his voice was nothing like I had ever heard before, full of venom and hatred. _

_I looked into Aaron's eyes; they were angry, and ready to be dangerous. I just focused, trying to plead with him to stop. I had never seen Edward this way, and was afraid of what he would do if he was upset more._

_Aaron relaxed, taking in my plea for peace. "If that's what Mira wants." He growled, trying to stop anything from happening. I felt the arm around me tense up. I looked at Edward, his eyes were blank, and ignoring everything surrounding him. I knew the look well. He was thinking about that other girl, the one who had caused him so much pain. Bella. I wrapped my arms around Edward, and kissed him on the cheek, trying to break the spell that the memory cast._

_His mind came back, and he looked at me before spinning around, and walking into the direction of the others, with me locked in his arms. _

_I looked around and saw the entire area full of students, watching the free show. I turned around to look at Aaron. He had not moved, but instead, clutched his fists into tight balls. Then I saw the one image that would haunt me for the rest of my life; Juliet strolling towards Aaron, with a sympathetic smile on her face, inviting him over to meet her friends._

_End of flashback_

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt the couch I sat on shift. I looked to the right to see Edward sitting there; with his face in his hands. I wrapped my arms around his waist, dragging his head down onto my lap.

"It's ok Edward," I told him, stroking his hair in between my fingers "I only have one subject with him, and tomorrow, I don't have English, it's taken over by physical activity and drama. If you really believe that I should not hang around with him, I'll try my best not to."

"Mira; I know you're your own self and all, and I can't always tell you what to do, but if you do become friends with him, I don't know what he's capable of yet. I already put this family in danger before, and I intend to keep it safe for as long as I can." He said, his voice cracking along the way, as if he was choking on soft sobs.

"Don't worry Edward, I understand," I reassured him, remembering the picture of the other girl he showed me. Bella.

Aaron P.O.V

I opened the house door to find my mother there waiting for me, with a half smile on her face. I just ran up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door behind me.

'_Why did I let him take her away? Why didn't I do something?'_ I thought, falling onto my bed. I would have done something, but the look on her face when she was pleading with me, telling me to stay calm, to keep the peace, was the only thing holding me still. She seems so delicate, the innocence and fear in her eyes was enough to keep me stationary, no wonder he's so protective of her.

I heard a light knock on my bedroom door, and the turning of the doorknob, with the gentle push, my mum was in my room next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, in her soft, sweet voice.

I just shook my head and sat next to her with my head in my hands. She ruffled my hair, gave me a hug, and left the room.

I began to think, I would never let any of these Cullen's figure out that mum was here. _If_ it was the Cullen's and I would never let mum find out about Mira, or any of them. Not until I've figured out everything. But, they can't be! Mira _can't _be a…

Then something stuck me; and I ran onto my balcony. I looked across to the house next door and saw a beautiful, brown-haired girl, the same big boy, and a very familiar guy talking to both of them. This was going to be difficult, since the suspected Cullen's were now our only neighbours.

I reached school early, and it seemed that Juliet's group, who I had promised to sit with today, was not here yet, so I decided to go to the library.

I found a little, lost year 7 boy. He wanted the office, and I wanted the library; we both knew where the other wanted to go. I gave him the directions and he gave me mine, and we parted.

I walked into the library; it seemed to be put into the furthest corner of the school grounds. It was very bright and welcoming, with many books crammed into the shelves.

I came to the music area and started to browse the collection of books they had, but luckily for me, I had read every single book they had to offer. So I went to the fiction section of the library, and picked up my favorite book off the shelves, _Pride and Prejudice _by_ Jane Austen,_ it was my mother's fault for making me read the book.

I went over to the couches and sat down; I got up to the introduction of Mr. Darcy, when I heard a giggle come from in front of me. I peeked above the book cover, to see Mira with a grin on her face. I smiled in embarrassment and brushed a loose strand of hair back, off my face, with my hand; only for it to fall back into the same place.

"I never thought I'd meet a guy who was into Austen." She said, not able to keep the laughter in any longer.

"Austen isn't just for chicks," I defended. "_Pride and Prejudice_," I said, standing up, "is both a literary and romance classic." Mira beamed up at me, her eyes wide with surprise. "Oh my God;" I went over everything I just said in my head again, "I sound like my mother." I sank; defeated, back into my chair. I had just lost and argument with myself, is that normal?

Mira burst out into another fit of laughter. I like the sound of it; it was soft and full of joy, like a child's laugh. I eventually found myself chuckling, embarrassed, along with her.

After a few minutes, we sobered up.

"So…" I began, looking towards her.

"So…" She repeated, looking right at me, her butterscotch eyes encouraged me to finish.

"I thought you were supposed to stay away from me."

"I thought you left that for me to decide."

"I did, but that guy yesterday…"

"Don't worry about him, he'll calm down…eventually…I hope."

"I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

"Oh, don't worry, you didn't." Mira smiled at me softly, as if she wasn't telling the full story.

"So…" I could hold this question off, but the answer, I felt, may be obvious. "Who was that guy?"

"Oh, that was Edward; he's just my…brother."

"Oh, ok." Edward Cullen, Mira's brother. "Are you two twins?"

She smiled at me, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, you're both in the same year, and complete opposites." I smiled, she laughed.

"Sorry about him, it's just, we were adopted as kids; I can hardly remember our parents, they died a long time ago. Anyway, Edward had a girlfriend back in the U.S, and he h\broke up with her when we moved; not because he didn't love her; he still does; but because he fest a long distance relationship wouldn't be fair to her. He still suffers from that, cause he misses her so much; I'm really the only one he has left." Mira's face was full of sympathy and understanding as she told me about her brother; it made me feel sorry for him too.

"He's very lucky to have a sister like you." I said quietly.

She smiled, "He really is, isn't he?" We both laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Edwards P

_**Hey Guys its only Lochy today… SKY HAS LEFT US FOR SOME UNI THING… and I'm loving it hahaha. What can I say all sisters are the same well now that she's gone lets party with hopefully 3 more Chapters of this story. Also wanna tell everyone me and Sky have gotten far in the plot in a book we carry around every where so don't worry there is so much more to go and more exciting stuff wink enjoy.**_

Edward's P.O.V

Mira was upset with me, though she promised to stay away from Aaron, I could tell she didn't want to. Her thoughts yesterday as she saw Juliet approaching him as I pulled her away were tragic. I could see the things she wanted to do to her, and I had tightened my grip on her so she wouldn't do as she pleased. Sometimes the family don't remember that she is a young vampire who can kill for pleasure and if hungry.

I walked all the way to the group; sat down in between Emmett and Jasper, listening to the talking of the millions of heads around us.

'_Oh my God'_ thought one, '_its Edward Cullen, oh he's so hot; I wish he would ask me out' _

If Edward Cullen is hot then she should really get to know the real me. I tuned into another person's brain.

'_I can't wait to go home and read '_Interview with a Vampire' _I just got to the good bit this-'_ I cut off looking for something more interesting.

_I hate people who judge others; because really their judging themselves, that's why they do it. Like that Juliet and her bimbo slave Talia; the only reason Juliet acts that way is because she judges everyone else to herself. Talia only follows her because she thinks Juliet's the queen bee…'_ The thought went on until the bell for first period had gone.

I got up and went to my first double class of the day; Music, my favourite subject. I walked from one end of the school to the other, trying to keep out the thoughts of other people, without success.

'_It's one of the Cullen's, there such beautiful people-A Cullen; I wish I could have enough guts to ask him out after school', _but there was one thought that caught me by surprise

It belonged to Scarlet; a quiet girl in my year, she and Mira are great friends. She personally reminded me of Angela, Bella's best human friend back in Forks.

After hearing her thoughts, they were all I could hear in my head. Was that really what she thought? I thought about it as I walked to class.

'_Look at him, poor guy, many issues I'm guessing that's why he doesn't take out the girls that ask him out, or he probably thinks he would take them down with him. Mira feels really sorry for him, the way she talks about him, it must be about that girlfriend in the states, maybe I could convince Mira to surprise him for his birthday with a visit to the states, the see her for the holidays…hmmm, maybe that would cheer him up a bit, I should mention it to her in textiles…'_

I couldn't listen anymore, I know Mira wouldn't get me that gift, Bella's probably not in Forks anymore, maybe she moved to Florida to live closer to her mum, she loves the sunshine, she would be so happy; the image of Bella, sitting on the beach, the sun in her hair, on her skin, shining on her eyes, a smile on her sweet, delicate lips.

Oh, how I've longed for them since that day I left her in the forest. My only solace is her music, the songs she writes and performs. When I first heard about her, I couldn't believe it, the success she had would have made her happy, for that; I was happy.

The only songs I play now are the songs she writes, having her voice surrounding me during my endless nights; it is both a pleasure and a pain. She feels so close, it almost relieves me; yet it tempts me to go and find her. Her voice isn't enough for me without her face, her deep brown eyes, her red, welcoming lips, her chocolate brown hair, her sweet warm hands, and most of all, her kind, loving heart, if I listen carefully, I can hear it quietly behind the music on her CD's, calling my name repeatedly 'Ed-ward, Ed-ward, Ed-ward.'

The kindness that is capable of being heard is unbelievable, and I feel it all in every beat, tempting me even more. That's why I play her songs, and only hers, I can remember my heart beat with the music.

When I entered the music classroom, it was empty, the desks were arranged I 2 arches, a small one inside a big one, just inside the door was a Yamaha piano. I sat down and began playing, '_My Baby You'_ (**originally by Marc Anthony**) my favourite song by Bella, but equally painful, because the words describe my feelings, and hers too; I hate thinking that she was in the same amount of pain I have been in for the past 20 years.

On her album, her heart beat is so fast during this song, as if it's about to break, with each beat, it feels like mine is too. As I play, I hear her voice singing:

(**Lyrics on profile**)

I was so caught up I the song, I didn't hear anyone enter the classroom; I turned to find him standing behind me. Aaron.

"_My Baby You?" _He half asked, half stated. I didn't know how to respond, the gaze in his deep brown eyes was too familiar, all I could do was nod.

"You like Bella Swan?" he asked, in the same tone, as if he already knew the answer.

"She has an amazing voice," I told him, "I can relate to some of the music."

Aaron's expression was calm, it gave none of his thoughts, I was stuck waiting in anticipation for what he would say next; I've never experienced this kind of emotion for a while.

"Would you like to meet her? I can set it up?" He said; his tone was hesitant, as if he regretted the words he was saying, but curious too, as if my decision was more important than everything. '_Was his offer real? Could I _actually_ see Bella again? How could he do this'_

"You know Bella Swan?" I asked, almost desperately, if he does; if I can see her again. Explain everything to her. Beg for her forgiveness. I hadn't gone looking for her before, though temptation almost killed me; my now, with this, a direct offer to make my dreams come true. '_Can I resist my desires when they throw themselves at me this way?'_

"You could say… I have connections." He muttered, his tone off-hand, his face still blank.

"What else could I say?" I asked, my tone, the same as his. He is so similar to Bella in so many ways, except she didn't know how to hide the emotions on her face, and this guy is a master of it. '_Could he be…?'_

"Alright class, take your seats!" Mr Gooley said as he entered the classroom and walked towards his desk.

I stared around the room; not so many people were in the lesson, besides me and Aaron, there were another three students, making us a class of five. It felt nice not to be in a big group; and not to mention there was only one girl the class, it was going to be easier to tune out her thoughts alone, rather than 20.

I took the seat closest to the piano and Aaron took a seat three chairs down. I sat there, not able to listen to what the teacher was saying. I heard the class laugh but I didn't. I heard the thoughts around me, but I ignored them, and just thought about my sweet angel Bella.

Was this Aaron guy serious? Could he really get me a meeting with Bella? If he could, why would he do it for me? The guy that had embarrassed him on his first day at school; why would he do it for a guy he didn't like? You know, I don't even know if he can do it; He's probably making a joke, trying to get me back.

Also, even if he did have "connections" to Bella, she's most likely in some recording studio in L.A creating her next album, with a hot shot boyfriend, or even a husband and her own children. Living the stardom life.

I hated him now. How dare he insult me by playing mind games; how dare he talk to any one of us. I growled in my chest, but it was covered by the loud bell to signal class was over.

I looked over to Aaron; he had a stupid grin on his face, a grin of achievement. I watched him as he packed up his stuff and was walking towards the door. I saw as my hatred increased with every step he took; until I couldn't take it anymore. I scooped up all my books and ran after him.

"Hey, wait up Aaron!" I called out when he was out the door. He turned around and looked at me, right in the eyes. "I know what you're playing at…"

_**Oh and never forget to review!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron P

_**OK Hi people it**__**'s still Lochy here… no Sky yet… yes and I'm starting to get very lonely. Anyways wanna thank the people who do review because when I first started I didn't think we were going to get any… also if there are any problems with the story don't be shy to tell us but blame it on Sky its all her fault… Wow she's going to kill me when she reads this…hi any ways back to the story for all of us. Also this story is dedicated to our Drama teacher Mr Gooley who is so AWSOME!! **_

Aaron P.O.V

I walked out of my classroom with a happy grin on my face. I was so happy because I knew Mr Gooley; he was my mother's best friend's uncle who lived in Australia. I had met him three times before when Angela came over to visit. He was a fantastic musician who played the trumpet, piano, and guitar. Not only that but he was the nicest, well tempered funny man I knew.

He also had promised to help me with my new song when he had the time.

Now I felt like I was forgetting something, something important. I couldn't remember what it was.

'Hey wait up Aaron,' a voice called from behind me. I turned around to see Edward jogging towards me. Ah I remember now.

'I know what you're playing at here, and I'm not falling for it' he spat at me. I looked at him in surprise. Not the response I was hoping for. Yeah sure the reason I asked him if he wanted to meet mum was so I could see the reaction he would give me. I mean I don't think the Edward who left mum would listen to her songs, but it was worth a try.

'Dude I think you have the wrong idea.' I said putting my hands up to show him I wasn't trying to pick a fight with him. His eyes were now a deadly black able to penetrate though flesh.

'Don't try to be a funny one, _dude_; I will not fall for your plan.' He stated walking past me and the groups that had formed to hear our chat.

'My offer still stands.' I called after him and turned around in the other direction to get to my next class, P.D.H.P.E

When I steeped into the classroom I was immediately greeted by a group of four guys. 'Hey Aaron over here.' called out a guy named Joshua, he was a member of Juliet's group.

He and I got along very well; he was a cool, charismatic joker, the strong big type. He would be what I imagined Emmet to be. Nice guy though not one of the smartest.

I walked over to the group of standing guys, when I was close enough Joshua's hand came over my shoulder and around my next to drag my head down to his level. He used his other hand to introduce everyone else.

'Ok dudes, this is Aaron' he said flicking his free hand towards me.

'Aaron this is Hayden, Derek and Alex.' He said pointing to them individually. They were all pretty tall guys with different figures; Derek was a brunette with brown eyes, tallest out of all of us, he held a thin structure and looked like a basketball player. Hayden was more built than Derek but was shorter than me; he was also a brunette but had deep blue eyes he looked more like a swimmer. Then there was Alex; he was the smallest of us but fittest looking out of all of us, he had short black hair and brown eyes he looked like the cool guy of the group but I felt comfortable with him.

They all said 'Hi' and started to include me in their conversations.

'So Aaron what type of sport?' asked a curious Alex who had just finished tuning out Hayden's story about the time he broke the school record for backstroke and went to go compete for state. I was more exhausted then I ever felt after he finished.

'I play hockey' I said only to receive funny faces from the group.

'Are you any good?' asked a very quiet Derek who was now interested in the conversation.

'I like to think so.' I laughed

'Oh man don't you have competition.' Joshua stated hitting my back with his hand laughing.

'Why?' I asked

'We already have a pro star player in the school.' Said Hayden

'And speaking of the hot princess here she is.' Alex announced staring past me with a shy grin on his face.

I turned around to find a face that I seemed to keep running into lately; Mira.

I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. She strolled over quickly to greet me.

'Hey Austen.' She laughed winking at me; I laughed feeling my cheeks start to burn.

'Yet another subject together.' I stated

'P.D.H.P.E isn't a subject; it's a competition.' She whispered smiling an evil grin; I smiled.

'Well lucky we are now enemies.'

'Oh it's not lucky for you' she said smiling big 'and just entertaining for me.'

'It sounds like you think you already won; but the games still haven't begun.' She laughed at my come back

'See you on the field then.' she said turning around and heading towards a group of girls

'See you there' I called out

I turned around to see three open mouths and wide eyes staring at me. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them.

'What are youse looking at?' I asked as they slowly started to recover.

Mira P.O.V

I headed out of P.D.H.P.E to recess. 'Great; Aarons a hockey player too.' I thought to myself. Half excited, half worried.

'What if he tries out for the team, then that's even more time I have to see him, I mean I'm not going not try out for the team, I'm their star player, I've been signed up since last year. Some promise I made to Edward, this is going to be impossible'

I arrived at the table, to meet a slightly curious Alice frowning and a confused Jasper. I sat down next to Alice, and looked up to discover they were both still staring at me.

'What?' I asked, exasperated

'Where were you just now?' Alice asked, suspicious

"P.D.H.P.E'

'Really… and who was in your class?'

'Is that really of any importance?' I asked wondering were this conversation. She just looked at me hurt. 'Well if you really want to know many people are in my class one yes being Aaron.'

Alice's frown deepened 'That explains it'

'Couldn't you see me?' I asked surprised and feeling bad.

Alice shook her head, the frown still etched in her skin.

'Why are you so upset?' Jasper blurted out suddenly

I sighed 'I just have A LOT of stuff to figure out.'

Jasper smiled at me with a mixture of sympathy and happiness, nodding and placed his hand on Alice's shoulder, as she opened her mouth to say something, she turned to look at him but he just shook his head.

Alice relaxed then looked up alert and alarmed, 'Brace your self' she warned us

Suddenly, Edward came around the corner, and slammed his books on the table, causing the table to shudder under its force. He sat down next to me, and placed his head in his hands. I wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders, and turned towards Alice for an explanation. Her expression was still alarmed and now confused; she shrugged and placed her hand of Jasper's, which had gripped the table, tense, due to Edwards's sudden emotion.

Emmett and Rose were spending lunch with another group, thanks to me; they don't have to be as careful as they used to be.

We spent our recess in silence. Edward never moved, neither did I. when I asked him what was wrong, he didn't respond; Alice and Jasper spoke quietly amongst themselves, but I didn't pay attention.

When the bell rang; Al and Jas left for class, Ed and I had a free period, we stayed as we were. Our next class Ancient History, we had together, neither of us really paid attention. The rest of the day passed in one big silent blur.

After homeroom, I headed out to the car, and spotted Aaron walking to the bus stop, he looked up to see me and began to walk in my direction, smiling. When he saw my worried expression, his changed to mirror mine; he _looks cute when he's worried_… why am I thinking that NOW.

'What's the matter?' he asked me curiously

'Did you say something to Edward?' I don't know where the words came from, but I had the feeling that this was the question I needed to ask.

He looked warily at me 'Yes'

'What did you say?'

'Well, I heard him playing a Bella Swan song when I got to music, "My Baby You", and he said he was a fan, so I offered to set up a chance to meet her.'

'You know Bella Swan?' I asked, sceptically and curious

'You could say I have connections'

'What else could I say?'

He chuckled 'That's what Edward said too'

'So, you could actually arrange a meeting with Bella Swan.'

He shrugged, 'If you want'

'This isn't a lie'

'I don't lie' he defended, slightly insulted 'If I did my mum would find out and kill me; I swear tat women has eyes everywhere.'

I couldn't help but laugh 'I might think about your offer.' I told him 'and I'll talk to Edward.'

'Cool' he nodded 'I can't make any guarantees; she doesn't usually meet up with fans, very shy for a celebrity.' He noted. I didn't need any guarantees, I knew now what was bothering Edward now, that was enough.

'Okay thanks, see you tomorrow.'

'Yeah see you.'

_**Thanks people for reading next ones on tomorrow if I can type fast enough…Sky usually does it… I'm really starting to miss her. So review and**__** keep me company see you soon.**_

_**Lochy and Sky – Sky o.O tear**_


	9. Chapter 9

Aarons P

_**Hey guys Sky is Back!! And going to kill me for saying some things about her… ah whatever I'll get away. I'm writing this alone right now so I can say whatever I want so **__**let's start with a 'You smell Sky!!' Sorry I type sp slow it really should be sky's job but since she was gone it was on my computer so yeah it password locked anyways back to the story…**_

**Aarons P.O.V**

So my test for Edwards reaction didn't go well, he had acted in away that worried Mira, I'd never do anything that would cause that look on her gorgeous face again, it would be too heart breaking.

I got home with a note for my mum that was handed to me in afternoon roll call; I hadn't bothered to look at it yet. I walked in the door and searched for mum, she was sitting at the kitchen table on the phone with her agent, by the sounds of it, a concert in Florida, properly one of those benefits for some aid organisation, oh well, I either miss a week of school or get stuck at home by myself for 5 days, properly the better.

I placed the note in front of her, kissed her on the cheek and whispered 'Hi mum.' She mouthed 'Hi honey' back to me. I used to be embarrassed by that, but then I grew too old for to care, we were properly closer than most mothers and sons, but we've only really had each other after dad died, and we both keep a major secret that we can never tell, except when we go back to La Push, but that's only because of their legends.

I began my raid through the fridge and struck gold; a plate of sliced ham, I leaned against the kitchen bench top facing mum and put the plate down beside me, I began to devour my first three slices when mum got off the phone.

'How was your day?' she asked picking up the note and unfolding it 'What's this for?'

I shrugged, my mouth was full, but she was already and didn't see it

'Parent-Teacher meetings' she announced

'But the year just started' I said, swallowing 'why would they have Parent-Teacher meetings this early?'

'Relax; it's not for another… three weeks, they're just giving us a lot of notice. It's to make sure your doing the right subjects, in case you want to change, or a teacher sees your struggling or something.' She smiled 'The-your-son's-failing-and will-never-amount-to-anything meetings don't come till later in the year.' Mum giggled at her little joke, I smiled; and chewed, she was right as always.

I swallowed, 'These also give you a chance to catch up with Gooley'

'Oh, that reminds me' she jumped up, it startled me. 'Angela called this morning, she's flying in for some one day business meeting tomorrow, her flight lands in an hour, her uncle's picking her up and they're coming over for dinner, so don't eat all the ham!'

I grumbled

'We're having lasagna.'

I sighed and nodded, defeated and put the ham back in the fridge

**Edward P.O.V**

I sat in my room and watched the sunset. Another end to another meaningless day; I stared into the dropping sun and let my mind wander.

Mira was walking from her room to downstairs, thinking about what to do tonight; Jasper and Emmett were in the living room battling it out on 'Call of Duty 4', Alice and Rosalie had gone shopping, Carlisle and Esme were in Carlisle's study discussing going to the Parent-Teacher meetings, they always go, it helps with their parent image in every ones eyes, it's great not to have to hide anymore.

I heard a car pull up next door and many happy voices full of joy, proclaiming their greetings. I guess someone finally bought that house, I'll have to tell Esme, so she can say 'hello' and invite them over; she'd love to do that.

I watched the sun sadly disappear below the horizon, my mind in a daze, focused on one thing, Bella. Thinking of her is as close as I could get to dreaming. I thought about that one time I lied to Mira, I could never have gone back to see her again, I knew if I had I would have never left again.

So I never saw Bella in real life only through Alice's visions; then one day she disappeared. As much as Alice tried she couldn't make her appear, they were the times I really wanted to go see her, but I stopped myself. That was about the time I separated from my family running to many different places around Europe. Trying to fight the eagerness to find out were she was, then after years of no closure, I heard about her again. The whole world new about her songs and she became a hit almost instantly.

I sighed, I began the need for company, and I made my way downstairs to join the most of the family who had moved into the living room.

**Mira P.O.V**

It felt like I hadn't seen dad all day, even though I knew I had; after what Aaron told me I really needed to talk to someone and he seems to be the better option. I heard everyone downstairs; Alice and Rosalie had been home for about an hour and were battling it out 4 way on 'Dance Revolution' with Emmett and Jasper, everyone else was watching with humour.

As I came down the stairs I saw him talking to Esme, he walked into the kitchen as I entered the room, I followed after him as discreetly as possible; Alice was staring at me warily, no body else noticed anything.

When I entered the kitchen, dad was sitting on one of the stools be the counter, watching me enter, waiting for me to start talking. Dam dad always knew when we had something on our minds that we wanted to talk about.

I didn't talk, I walked over and embraced him; I have never felt safer than when I was in his arms, I could feel his strength, patience and compassion all at once, like I did the day he changed me, bought me into his family and completed my life, his hugs always cleared my worries and reassured me that all the problems I was facing would turn out fine.

'Are you feeling okay dad? You look sick.' I asked, worriedly.

He nodded and sighed 'Just worried.' He smiled at me reassuringly.

'About what?'

'Our family; especially with this new guest in town and at the school, our family is already falling apart. We are going to have to find out more about him.'

I shook my head 'Aarons not a threat, dad his a good guy he's my friend now.'

'You say that he said he's from La Push, you remember the stories everyone has been telling us about; the stories of the werewolf's return.'

I nodded 'But what if his parents aren't from La Push they just raised him there, and when his dad died he moved with his mother. If she had knowledge of what he was going to be she would never have left there.'

'Well what if that's not the case?' he smiled gently

'If Aaron was a werewolf, wouldn't he stay as far away from me as possible, because of the smell alone at least?'

Dad nodded, taking in everything, 'Like I said, we'll have to find out more about him.'

'I can do that' I volunteered, beaming

He looked at me for a moment, a hint of disapproving in his eyes 'You might be the only one who can'

I looked at him for a moment, he gazed down; thinking. 'Is there anything else on your mind you want to talk about?'

'Excuse me.' Alice's voice chimed in behind me, we both looked at her, standing hesitantly at the doorway. 'Sorry, Mira do you mind if I borrow Edward for a minute?'

I glanced back at dad. 'Maybe' I mumbled. Dad smiled, amused by my response.

'Later' he reassured me, gently brushing my cheek with his hand, before standing up and following Alice out of the kitchen.

_**Hope your not disappointed in anyway and please keep reviewing and reading.**_

_**Love Lochy and Sky o.O**_


	10. Chapter 10

Edwards P

_**Sorry people that we haven't updated in ages too busy and lazy… were teenagers what so you expect. Also we had a writer's block, a horrible thing that I hope that no writer will experience for long amounts of time. Anyways here is the next chapter and the next one is already halfway done so don't worry.**_

Aaron P.O.V.

The next few weeks pass in a blur. Assignments; tests; sport. It's amazing the mind can take in all this information and still find the time to keep me functioning.

I tried out for the hockey team and got in, so did Mira; well, she's been in since last year, so that was inevitable. It's not hard to see why Mira's in; she gives the title "Star Player" a new definition. She has developed a way of making hockey an art form. It's obvious she could verse any team by herself and still win by a landslide; but, surprisingly, she isn't very dominating on the field. She's like the conductor of an orchestra, guiding the ball to the right player, at the right time. Mira never really held the ball that much, but there was no doubt we were following her lead.

Like an orchestra, the rest of us followed our conductor. Every player was an instrument making noise, but altogether, following Mira, we made music.

Training was on 3 days a week, straight after school; our first game was this Saturday. Mira, I discovered, used every opportunity she got to talk to me; not just at practice, but in English and P.D.H.P.E, on the mornings I got to school early to use the library, and even some lunchtimes; just me and her, talking.

I told her about my life growing up, when my dad died, moving to Australia, moving around with my mum, all the school's I've been to, my favourite movies, colour, number, day of the week, song, hobbies, everything!

Bella P.O.V

I woke up extra early (for a Saturday morning) to make Aaron an extra special breakfast. Today was his first hockey match for the season, with his new team; I wanted to have a sort of celebration of that; I'm just a mum, after all.

Bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, pancakes, blueberry muffins, orange juice, apple juice, coffee and tea; he likes his options; and after cooking for Jacob and his brothers all those years, I became a pro at big breakfasts.

The game starts at 10 am, but the coach wants them there half and hour early for a warm up. I woke Aaron at 7.30, neither of us are morning people (especially Saturday morning people) we sat quietly at the kitchen table; I had my favourite Debussy CD on in the background. The lazy morning sun rose slowly through the open back door, and a cool, fresh summer breeze blew lovingly through the whole house.

Edward P.O.V

Mira and I were the first people to arrive at the park, the canteen was just opening, and people started arriving not long after ourselves, Mira's coach was one of them, he decided to start he warm up and sent her for a lap around the field; I decided to go and sit in the spectator stands, and wait for the game to start. I watched as more people from both teams arrived at the field. _'This is going to be a long morning'_ I thought to myself, sighing, at the thought of having to watch, what will most likely be, a tragic display of so called "hockey" playing; all I can hope for is that Mira and her team will try to make the game interesting…but I can only hope.

'_Hey Dad!'_ Mira's thoughts screamed at me, _'at least _try _and look enthusiastic, I may not be Jasper but your bringing me down, I mean would it really kill you to smile??'_

I saw Aaron arrive, and watched Mira head straight over to greet him with a hug, before walking with him back to the rest of the team to continue their warm up. I suddenly became overwhelmed with a sensation of extreme anger, before doing anything irrational, I quickly walked in the direction towards the canteen.

Aaron P.O.V

When I arrived at the field I surveyed the crowd for my team and found myself meeting the gaze of two joyful yellow eyes.

'Hey Aaron' Mira greeted me with her sweet dazzling smile as her arms wrapped around me in a heart-full hug.

She pulled away slowly and took hold of my hand; I jumped slightly as I felt a rush of electricity spark between us. When we finally arrived at the rest of the team, I spotted Edward walking towards the canteen _'Oh no, he's here' _this was my worst fear for the day; my mum + Edward + in the same place NOT GOOD!!

Coach started my warm up with a lap around the field; I was surprised when Mira joined me, coach didn't send her to, and she was here before me, maybe even before all of us. We ran in silence for a while, I was starting to pant when we began to talk.

'So you excited about the game?' she asked casually pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Yeah a little nervous, my mum decided to tag along too. So just as warning if you hear a women yelling at the top of her lungs then don't get scared it's just a crazy mother.' I said smiling as she giggled

'That's nice of her to come though, I want to meet the women who taught this monster machine into being a gentle giant' she smiled giving me a little nudge to the side. 'Can I meet her after the game? It would be really interesting and I do want to meet her… if that's alright with you though of course.' She looked at me with her beautiful butterscotch eyes, concern and a little bit of excitement in them, her teeth beamed with her smile as her hair flew in the rushing air… who could ever say no to her?

'Of course you can meet her, its not like she's hiding from anything.' I stated remembering how different she looks with a face full of make up as _Bella Swan_ compared to just plain Bella Black;lucky for her the sun was out and she could wear her big sunnies.

'Ok after this then'

'Yeah sure why not' I panted through breaths, becoming hot in the summer sun.

'Great then I'll see you there' she pointed to our team, I opened my mouth to ask what she meant when she picked up speed and ran the rest of the 100 metres in 5 seconds. I pushed myself to finish the lap in at least a step behind her; no way was I going to even try to beat her time, but I made it there later than I wanted.

When I finally made it to the team the coach was giving us the lay down plan for the game, 'Aaron, your up first on attack left wing, Mira right wing attack, Toby and Josh defence, …' I lost interest in the speech as I found my mother in the grandstands, seat 7 row 1, she smiled at me, I smiled back and began to focus on my coach.

'Ok is that all understood?' he asked looking into our eyes separately. We all nodded then broke up the group to get ready ourselves for the first match. I walked into the direction of my drink bottle when I saw a whip of black next to me, I looked down and there was Mira running past me. She ran past my drink bottle and towards the grandstand behind.

I watched as she went two stairs at a time running to where her family was; Edward was staring off into the distance as his brothers and sisters chatted and laughed. I watched as Edward finally snapped out of his trance and looked at me, his glare made me shiver but I didn't want to look down, I didn't want to look away, I didn't want to show weakness. He looked away letting me out of his death stare.

I quickly turned my gaze to anything else, the first thing I saw was my mother; she was looking at me weirdly trying to figure out why I looked so stiff. She was about to turn around to see what I was looking at. 'Mum' I screamed running to her, trying with success to focus her onto me.

'Hey mum how cool is the field? Much better than the one in Stella Street inspired by '45-47 Stella Street and everything that happened' by Elizabeth Honey) ha' I asked casually staring at her not letting her change her view.

'It's great; I can actually seat my ass on proper seats now instead of standing up for most of the game.' She stated grinning at me, hopefully forgetting about looking behind her.

I stared past her looking up the stands, Edward and Mira were making there way down the stairs towards us. I looked at my mother; she wore jeans, an emerald green short-sleeve top, her worn out runners, her very much worn out sunnies and decorative material scarf that blended the outfit to create contrast. She strangely looked like a women today, neither a mother nor depressed. She was shining her smile brightly while talking about the fantastic view she had of the field from her seat. I smiled at her enthusiasm. It had been months since I saw her like this, which was before she went into one of her fraises yet again; this one had been shorter than the one when I was ten though.

Edward was coming closer towards us from the left side, I don't know why but I immediately didn't want my mother near him. He was chatting to Mira with a crooked smile on his face; she laughed wildly making her cheeks tint slightly scarlet.

Soon they were three stairs from the floor and 2 metres from us; I looked around frantically around trying to find away out anyway. Then I found him. He was there taking a seat in the seat next to my mothers. He accidentally bumped into me, and instantly apologised.

I smiled as he ultimately recognized me.

'Hi Mr. Brown'

'Hi… A-aron right?' he asked hesitantly, as he tried to remember.

'That's right sir.' I smiled wider as a sigh of relief left his lips 'this is my mother Bella Black.' I stated getting my plan into action.

'Mum this is Mr. Brown my English teacher, remember I was telling you about him the other day, about his view on Billy Joel and Akon songs' I stated trying to get her mind jogged and the conversation going.

My mums face lite up instantly 'Oh yes seems to me we have the same view on music, nice to meet you Mr. Brown' she stated standing up to shake his hand.

'David, please' he smiled looking into her eyes

At that moment when my mother stood, I looked back to where Mira was approaching; she was now the only thing standing between mum and Edward. My mother had her back towards him and I prayed that it would stay that way.

As Mira was talking to Edward I saw his eyes glance towards where we were standing, he took a step towards us then meet my gaze. His eyes were full of emotion but I couldn't tell what it was; a mixture of curiosity and …

'Aaron loves _Bella Swan_; he plays her songs on his guitar, and he sings too.' She laughed; the sound was so joyful... and a little bit mocking.

'Aaron you play the guitar, I used to play the drums in my high school days, I wasn't very good.' He chuckled, I looked back at Edward but he was gone. I looked around but I could only see families of both teams waiting for the game to start.

'Aaron! Ready to go?' Mira called behind me.

"Good luck!" Mum almost squealed with excitement, I couldn't help but match her excitement when she was like this.

I ran back to the team, with one last glance at the spectator stands; Edward was back in his seat in the third row, I saw him staring intensely at my mum and Mr Brown, before leaning over to whisper something to his family. How am I going to get through this?

Coach called the team together for one last pep talk before game; I wasn't paying attention at all. If mum turned around, that's all it would take. I was focused on where both mum and Edward were looking; mum was completely focused on the game, I caught her eye and she gave me an encouraging smile, I smiled back. Edward was watching the game too, but I could tell his mind was on something else; I saw his gaze move from the game to the front row of seats where mum and Mr. Brown were; by now, the game had started, I felt myself running, but I didn't know what I was doing.

I watched as the players around me got more agro. Opposite players kept pushing me out of the way to try and get there wooden sticks to the ball.

I looked back to the crowd; mum was still cheering and Edward still staring blankly at the game at hand. I then wished I didn't look, looking back into mum's eyes I could tell that she knew something was up, she turned her head around slowly to see what was bothering me. I held my breath hoping, just hoping that-

"AARON!" Someone called to me from a distance.

I felt something hit my foot, and looked down to see the ball; my mind went blank. I had no idea what to do with it. I looked up to see where I was, then remembered; game, I looked around for anybody of my team, but all I saw was a panicked looking Mira, staring right at me, and a group of opposition players running at me; I felt as one of them hit my leg with his hockey stick and the other ram into me, I lost my balance; I felt my self fall, and my head hit the ground…then everything went black.

_**Sorry again for not updating sooner, SERIOUS writers block, and major editing, and the fact that we have a life, or at least we like to think we do. Anyways u know the drill REVIEW!! What do u think of the story? Good? Bad? Interesting? Boring? The funnier the better, nothing is more inspiring than laughter!!**_

_**Luv LocHy and Sky o.O **_


	11. Chapter 11

Okay everyone; this is the chapter you've been waiting for

_**Okay**_ _**everyone; this is the chapter you've been waiting for. Hope it satisfies.**_

_**Luv LocHy and Sky o.O**_

**Mira P.O.V**

As Aaron hit the ground I was running to him, the referee's whistle blasted, and the game stopped. When I reached him, I knelt down beside him, he was unconscious, but I see his chest rise and fall with each breath, and I could hear the soft pounding of his heart.

I heard a crowd rushing towards me, and Aaron's mother pushing her way through the crowd, her voice frantic.

"Aaron? Aaron? Can you hear me?" I asked him, giving his shoulder a small shake.

"Excuse me, excuse me." I heard Aaron's mother say, as she got to the front of the crowd, and knelt down beside me, she reached for his wrist to take his pulse.

"He's breathing, and he has a pulse, I checked, he's just unconscious; but he hit his head quite hard so he might have a concussion." I told her, quietly, hoping it would calm her down.

I saw tears rolling down her cheeks, and she wiped her eyes, still hidden under her sunglasses, before looking at me with a small, grateful smile.

"Thank you" she whispered, and pulled out her mobile to call '000', she asked for an ambulance and told them the location of the park, her voice was very calm through the whole thing, but I could hear the panic and fear on the edge of her tone, and the rush of her heart beat.

As the ambulance arrived and the paramedics got to work fixing a still unconscious Aaron into a brace and strapping him onto a stretcher I made my way over to where my family was standing.

"Don't worry Mira; I'm sure he's going to be fine." Alice reassured me.

I nodded not relieved at all, I've never had to panic before with anything Alice said but we all know that she cant see that, as much as I wish she could, _'I'm so glad I have Alice.'_ I thought to myself, _'at least she's trying to help.'_

"I'll go and see him after the game." I told them, turning back to the ambulance I time to see Aaron's mum's face looking down to the stretcher, where her son lay, just before the doors closed.

**Bella P.O.V**

Waiting rooms; I absolutely loath, waiting rooms. Just sitting around, while Aaron's inside, being treated, tested, X-Rayed and who knows what else; I'm just sitting here, waiting, like the hospital says to do.

Unable to sit still, for more than five minutes, I find myself at the receptionist's desk, again.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me anything new about my son, Aaron Black?" I ask for the something-teenth time, I can hear the hysteria on the edge of my voice.

"I'm sorry Mrs Black," the receptionist, Cathy, replies, trying to keep her irritation out of her voice, "he's still in his X-Ray, but he will be out soon, Dr Markas will come and speak to you before you go to see him." She finishes with a polite smile, and I returned back to my seat, before getting up to pace the length of the room.

After a few minutes, I turn back towards receptionist's desk, I saw a tall, dark haired man in a white coat talking to Cathy. I see her point him in my direction, and he turns to face me, his wide, bright blue eyes catching mine.

"Mrs Black?" he asked as he began walking towards me.

"Yes, are you Dr Markas?" I ask urgently.

"Yes I am."

"How's Aaron? Is he okay? Is he in a room now? Can I go see him?"

"Aaron's going to be fine. He has a slight concussion, a hairline fracture in his wrist, and a bit of bruising, we would like to keep him for a few hours to monitor him, but you can take him home in the afternoon."

I sighed, relieved "Thank you doctor. Can I go see him now?"

"Yes, he's in room 22B, just through the doors, turn right and it's on the left side of the hall."

"Thank you doctor; for everything"

"You're welcome." He laughed, "Just doing my job."

I began walking towards the doors Dr Markas just directed me through, and made my way to Aaron's room. I walked in and spotted him instantly, the room contained 5 beds, his bed was the only one occupied. I could see Aaron almost sinking into his mattress with exhaustion, he has never spent so much time in a hospital his whole life, I can't imagine the stress he was in the whole time. I was in and out of hospital so many times as a child, it was just another thing for me to fall over, cut my arm and end up stitched and bandaged all in one night, but Aaron took after his dad in co-ordination, so he, thankfully, hasn't had to experience everything I had to; until now.

"Hey mum." He said when he saw me in the doorway, a weak, cheeky smile on his face.

"How do I look?"

I smiled a sympathetic, worried smile, "Like me."

He laughed, the movement didn't seem to not trouble him, so I relaxed. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Like a group of hockey players charged at me and knocked me to the floor."

"And how does that feel?"

He shrugged, "I think the hospital is the worst part of the experience. When am I free to go?"

"You'll be out by this afternoon; you had a slight concussion, that's the most worrying thing right now."

He sighed, relieved "Thank God, I can't stand this place, it smells weird."

"That's the smell of cleanliness; you're just not used to it." We both laughed.

"So on the subject of going home, how are we going to get there, the car is still at the park."

I just realised the situation we were in. With all the stress of waiting for an ambulance, I left my bag and the car at the park! _'Great, this day just keeps getting better and better.'_ I thought to myself.

"I'll have to walk back to the park to get it." I decided, "It's not that far, probably 15-20 minute walk"

"You should go now." Aaron advised me, "In case they let me out early."

"Will you be okay by yourself?" I asked anxiously.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Mum, this is a hospital, I can never be by myself, assistance and company is just a press of a button away." He assured me, with a smile.

"Don't be a nuisance to the nurses." I warned him.

"I won't. I won't." With one last glance, I left the room and headed for the hospital's exit.

**Mira P.O.V**

The game went on and we ended up winning, naturally. I was anxious to see Aaron; I hurried out of the change rooms, heading towards the spectator stand where Dad was still there waiting for me.

When I finally got to him, I noticed there was a woman's bag in his hands; I stared at him questioningly.

"I think it belongs to Aaron's mum." He told me, in response to my thoughts and expression, "She must have forgotten it in the drama of the incident."

I nodded, "I can give it to her, and she'll probably be at the hospital."

We headed out to the car park, everyone had already left, but there were two cars waiting in the car park, One was ours, a black 2 seater Alfa Romeo, the other a red Austin Martin, I assume, belonged to Aaron's mother.

"She left her car here too." I exclaimed. "Can I go alone to the hospital? So I can give her a ride back to get her car."

Dad smiled at me, "Sure, but if she asks, I went home with the rest."

I smiled too, "Naturally." And dad walked off into the surrounding trees, and vanished with nothing left behind but a small gust of wind.

As I opened the car door, I heard someone approaching, and turned to the entrance of the car park, where I saw Aaron's mum enter_, 'she must have walked, poor thing.'_ I thought, and walked over to meet her.

"Mrs Black?" I asked.

"Yes." She confirmed, almost breathless, her cheeks, partially hidden under her large sun glasses, were flushed from the exercise.

"Hi, I'm Mira, the captain of the School Hockey team (what's the school's name again??), I was just heading over to the hospital to come see him. How is he?"

"Oh, he's fine; he'll be out by the end of the afternoon."

"Oh thank goodness, umm… is this yours?" I asked, raising the bag out to her.

"Yes." She said, relieved, "I was just coming back to get it."

I smiled, "I was going to give it to you at the hospital."

"Are you heading over there now?"

"Yes."

"If you get there before me, he's on level 4, room 22B."

"Thank you, see you there."

**Aaron P.O.V**

I never really realised how boring hospital rooms really are. All I was allowed to do is either lie around, go to the bathroom or stare at the T.V with really bad reception and watch the boring Saturday mid-day movie; all I can understand about this movie is the title sounds old, it's in black and white and the people are wearing outfits I would never be seen dead in, that put me to sleep at a glance. This SUCKS!!

'_Wait, did I just hear foot steps?'_ I glanced at the door expectantly. I told one of the nurses about how it was my first time in hospital that I can remember, and I said it in an almost scared voice so she feels sorry for me and comes to check up on me every few minutes, it's probably the only thing that's keeping me sane right now so...

A woman entered the door; a woman I wasn't expecting...Mira. She entered silently, with a sympathetic smile on her face, and came to sit in the hard looking plastic chair beside my bed.

"Hey." She said finally.

"Hey." I replied, with an embarrassed smile, _'this is so awkward'_

"How are you?" She asked; her voice was especially soft.

"Still alive; but with a headache that makes me wish I was dead." I joked. _'It's getting hot in her; I can feel the burn on my cheeks. It's so intense between us. Why?'_

She seemed to sense what I was thinking, and smiled, embarrassed, like me.

"I ran into your mum after the game, in the park car park. Did she walk back from the hospital?"

"Yeah, she needed to get the car in case they released me early."

"She's dedicated"

I nodded, "She's a mother."

"You know my... adoptive father works here, he's a doctor, I could probably get him to come and check up on you, get you an early release." She smiled.

"That would be great." I couldn't hide the gratefulness and relief in my voice.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Mira skipped out of the room, and was back in 3 minutes with a tall, young, blond doctor following her, who, I assumed, was her father, the doctor.

"Carlisle, this is Aaron. Aaron, this is my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Aaron," Carlisle said, his voice was very enthusiastic, "Mira says you need someone to spring you so, here I am."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. No offences, to your place of employment; but hospitals really freak me out." I told him; might as well be honest.

"No offence taken." He said, approaching my bedside, "Almost everyone says that." He laughed. He began prodding my head gently with his cool fingers. "How's you head feel?"

"Just really, really, really painful, but I'm not really used to pain so I most likely over exaggerating."

He laughed again, "Well, your concussion was worrying, but you should be fine to go home now. As long as you take it easy for the next few days, you should be fine. You can take some Paracetamol for the pain. Just fill out these release forms, and give them to the receptionist at the front desk."

"Thank you so much, Dr Cullen."

"Your welcome Aaron, just take it easy and you'll be fine by Monday." He told me as he left the room.

After I finished filling in my forms and continuously thanking Mira, my mum came in and heard the good news.

"Oh, thank you so much Mira." She said, equally grateful.

"Whatever stops him from complaining" Mira replied, with a huge smile, and my mum laughed.

When I finally got home, I healed my headache with painkillers and went to relax in the lounge room, in front of our plasma with my favourite movie, Godzilla. After a little while mum came to join me, and it's days like these, with my mum, that always make me feel relaxed and normal, not the son of a mythical creature and superstar that I have been since birth.

_**So what you think?? If anyone wants to complain on how long it took blame SKY!! Its all her fault anyways don't forget to review…Chat soon! And lights out for LocHy and Sky o.O**_


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron P

**Hey Guys, SKY HERE!! clap, clap, cheer, cheer, whistle, whistle, celebrate, celebrate MISS ME?? Hey I'm here too…N e ways hope u enjoy chapter… LOCHY SUX…and keep reviewing, we want to hear the good, the bad AND the ugly!! o.O **

Aaron P.O.V

Before I knew it, it was the day of the Parent/Teacher meetings; I had interviews with all my teachers, and was pretty sure I was doing fine in all my topics, I knew I didn't want to change anything either,

The meetings were held in the school auditorium, the teachers sat around the room in a giant zigzag circle, the whole year was here, and there were only about 150 of us so it wasn't very crowded.

All my teachers had the same thing to say, it got a bit repetitive. First up was English, with Mr. Brown, they chatted and chatted abut all sorts of stuff until Mr. Brown was late for another student's parents.

I booked music last and did so wisely, because, as expected mum and Gooley wouldn't stop talking.

After 20 minutes of talking to Gooley, we went to leave. As I got up, I saw Edward Cullen on the other side of the room, staring at me and my mum, he looked away so quickly I may have imagined it, mum didn't see a thing.

Edward P.O.V

Parent/Teacher meetings. We come to them every year. Not that we need to, because we're perfect students, and so modest too. But it's a good way to strengthen Esme and Carlisle's parent persona.

I was in line with Alice and Carlisle, waiting for out Biology teacher to be free when I saw them. Over at Mr. Gooley's table I was Aaron stand up; next to him was a woman, probably his mother. I didn't see her face, her back was too me; she stood facing Mr. Gooley. The shade of her hair was perfect; in the lights, her brown hair shone slightly red; my favourite shade. She turned to say something to Aaron, putting on her sunglasses as she did; for a split second, which lasted a lifetime, I saw her face; a face I have unashamedly been imagining every day for 20 years, the face of an angel, my Bella.

'_Could that be her? No, it couldn't be…'_ there's a part of me hoping it is, but how could I be sure?

I was Aaron glance at me, so I guiltily looked away, but I craved to stare back and never stop. They headed for the door, smiling and laughing. The door opened and a light breeze blew her sent towards me. Freesia. I inhaled deeply, like the scent was a drug, and began subconsciously making my way towards the outside. I couldn't let her go again.

Bella P.O.V

"So since I got good reports from all my teachers… I'm hungry." Aaron said, placing a hand on his stomach, as it grumbled pleadingly to be fed.

'_He has the same stomach as his father' _I thought to myself, laughing; he seemed to understand what I was thinking.

"Being _that_ good of a student in class takes a lot of energy, as does hearing how great of a student I am in class, you wouldn't want that to change would you mum. I mean how would I go on with no food, no energy…how mum? How would I LIVE!! How would I…ok are you really going to make me go on or are you going to get me dinner?" Aaron's dramatic outburst came to a stop, I was a little disappointed.

"Awww… I wanted to see where that would go, you put Hamlet to shame."

"So we're getting dinner?"

"Sure" I conceded, I guess he was all 'drama'ed out. I dug my hand through my bag in search, _'Where is my wallet? Damn I left it on Michael's (Mr. Gooley's) desk.' _"Aaron honey, can you go and wait in the car for me, I forgot my wallet on Michael's desk." I explained to him, as I handed him the keys to the car.

"Do you want me to go get them?" Aaron offered, as he reached to take the keys from my hand.

"No, I can do it; it's not like I'm some sort of celebrity or something" I joked, winking, with a smile.

"Well good, because I didn't want to get it anyway" He laughed, and sprinted in the direction of the car. I smiled after him.

"Just like his father." I muttered under my breath, as I turned around and began to head back to the auditorium.

I reached for the door handle, push the door, and entered the auditorium, I headed straight for Michael's table, he greeted me with a mocking smile and handed me my wallet, which I accepted gratefully. I looked around the hall as I turned…

That's when I saw them.

The same picture of beauty I remembered from 20 years ago, only the family didn't seem to realise me. There was another girl with them. Who's she? Where did she come from? I noticed that one they were a number short.

'_She's probably his'_ I thought to myself miserably, before I could stop them, the tears began to well in my eyes.

I dashed for the door, as I stepped outside; I was caught on the wrist by a too familiar strong, icy grip. I glanced at the familiar pale, statue-like hand, its long fingers forming an unbreakable grasp.

I looked up to meet the heart breaking, butterscotch gaze of the hands owner, and felt a strong combination of anger, hatred and hurt rise in me.

"Let go of me Edward, I'm not an animal." I spat, darkly, I was surprised by my tone, but I didn't show it, I wanted to feel this way.

He looked taken aback, letting go of my wrist. I looked into his eyes mad and ready to kill.

"Bel…" he started, not able to finish my name. I was already running.

Aaron P.O.V

When mum got back into the car I knew something was wrong; I could see it, though she had a smile plastered on; her eyes were cold and blank,.

"Are you ok mum?" I asked, worried, she would have another episode; but instead she smiled brightly, looking at me, with suddenly shining eyes. She looked like the pictures grandma and grandpa showed me of her as a teenager; so full of life.

I smiled back at her.

"So, ready to eat?" She asked me, as she reversed the car and drove out of the parking lot. "I'm starving now; I think we both deserve a feast."

Mira P.O.V

Dad locked himself in his room for over two days. The energy coming out of his room was so pure; it was now impossible for Jasper to come onto the 3rd level of the house, where my fathers and my bedrooms were. Not only that, but you didn't need Jasper to feel the pain all on your own.

"Ok, this is pathetic, he's been in there for too long," exclaimed a very worried Alice, "and he just keeps getting increasingly upset, Jasper is starting to feel the emotion seeping through the 2nd floor ceiling, plus, Edwards going to get thirsty soon. It's been a month since he last fed."

I felt bad; I felt horrible; I felt like it was my fault. If I paid more attention, I could have stopped him from going outside; it all could have turned out different if I had done _something. _No one really knew a thing except for Alice, after she explained it to me; I knew it was my fault

"I can't take this anymore, I'm going in." I announced, getting from the kitchen table. All eyes were on me; and I was scared.

I ran up the stairs at vampire speed, and came to a stop in front of his door. Dark energy was seeping through all openings.

I slowly turned the handle and pushed the door.

I gasped at the sight.

His books and CD's were on the floor scattered, in pieces. The shelf they once stood on was broken on the floor as well. The wall paper was clawed into, leaving only small scraps clinging onto the wall. The window was covered over by sheets; towels, and whatever else he could find. He had moved his beautiful black leather couch snapped in half, the stuffing was spread all over the floor.

It didn't look right, _dad_ didn't look right. It was horrible. He was curled up in the corner of the room, staring directly ahead.

"Dad?" I called to get his attention; he stayed staring in front of him.

'Dad' was all I could get out before I ran towards him in hysterics. I fell down on the floor next to him, putting my head on his lap.

After a minute, I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me up. I now sat on his lap sobbing, dry sobs, into his shoulder.

'_I'm going to kill her for doing this to him; I'm going to kill her.'_ I screamed in my mind.

"Mira, don't think that way, I thought I taught you better." Whispered dad, hugging me tight, "It's my fault anyway, I shouldn't have met her… stayed with her for so long… been so selfish…"

"But dad, that's it! Your NOT selfish; your NOT a monster; YOUR YOU. You're my dad, and when you say all those things, you say that about everyone here as well!" I screamed at him. "Dad, why can't you understand that it's meant to be this way? It' no one's fault, you were trying to protect her, and if she can't see that then stuff her, because she doesn't have you anymore."

"But Mira, I still love her." He growled, trying to keep in his anger.

"I know dad, but doing this to yourself won't help you _or_ her." I whispered. "Be selfish for once."

I unwrapped myself from his arms and ran out of the house to the park; at human speed. I sat on the swings with my head in between my knees, and I cried some more.

I felt someone in front of me, but I didn't bother to look up. I felt strong arms wrap around me. My head hit their warm chest as they picked me up. They moved me into the middle of the park, where the seats were placed.

They sat down with me still in their arms, stroking my hair as I cried some more.

We sat there till it had grown dark and there were no more tears left inside me.

"Come on Mira, it's time to take you home." Aaron whispered, standing up with me in his arms. It didn't bother me, I felt exhausted. "Where do you live?"

I mumbled my address into his chest, he chuckled, and we started our journey back home together.

**Can't wait to hear from you!! Luv Sky…and Lochy (who sux)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guy's we're back!!! Sorry for not updating in a while, we had School Certificate Exams; which we both past fantastically...Sky more than me of course; the smart one in the family. Then Sky yet again got a really bad case of Writer's Block, and WOULDNT ****EDIT MY PART OF THE STORY!!!...until now =p hope you like it and please keep reviewing it's the only thing that makes me want to write more... besides my love of writing.**

Edward POV.

Nearly everyone was out of the house. I heard Jasper and Alice run out the door to go "look" for Mira, they were getting worried about her like I was. She stormed out of the house three hours ago, but I think Jasper had to get out before his mind exploded because of my emotional crises.

Poor Jasper, I really do feel sorry for my family but right now I'm too tired to do anything about it. I do so much for my family trying to do my best to keep in my pain for all these years and I have to say Mira had helped greatly, to have one of my own was a complete joy to my system. I tried to forget about Bella, I really did, my family was supportive too and I'm grateful for that but right now I want to be alone.

I lifted my feet and lay-down on my shredded black couch. Then they slowly got fed up and left me; the people I loved with the cold still heart I carried in my chest. The people I loved the most, first Bella, then I upset Mira, run Jasper and Alice out of the house, worried Carlisle before he had to go back to work and Esme is keeping watch on me. The only one that left happy was Rosalie dragging a very worried Emmett to some party they were going to.

The only one in the house with me was Esme and she hardly leaves it anyway, every ones left me here to rot. _I sighed_. I shouldn't take this out on my mother, she is the kindest, gentle and nicest one of us, and it's not fair to put her down.

I listen for her in the house; I could hear her softly gliding in the kitchen barley making a sound as she went.

I stared at the ceiling of my room with my ipod in my ears , I was listening to one of my old time favourite songs from the 90's, I know its not my favourite era of music but it was the best era for love songs and songs that describe what I'm feeling now. I began to sing it out loud as one of my all time favourites came up.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if its me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing

The song ended, the next song was another favourite but it was sung by the most perfect creature in the world so I had to skip the next 5 songs.

I could hear Esme coming up the stairs towards the door when I finally found the song I was looking for, Love-fool by the Cardigans. I turned up the volume as a light tap and a worried mind came from the other side of my door. I didn't want to talk to anyone I thought that Esme would at least respect that wish of mine. I kept quiet no way was I going to give them the pleasure of my defeat as much as I hated to do this to Esme. I felt bad but the pain was too great.

The door opened letting light from the outside to flood into my dark sanctuary. The lights of the hall were on which meant that it was well past 7pm, that's funny I was sure it was only 1pm. The light hurt my eyes; that's what happens when a vampire locks himself up for three days straight.

I closed my eyes; Count Dracula had the right idea about the whole coming out at night thing.

I heard a loud gasp, I grimaced a little, Esme hadn't come into my room for the past three days, and as everyone that did their thoughts went straight to my once beautiful black leather couch that has been ripped into two.

An earth-quaking screech began to rumble through my room. I opened my eyes to find Esme in my face, her nose a centimetre from my forehead. In a flash she yanked the earplugs off.

'EDWARD CULLEN!!!' she pulled me off the couch with incredible strength. I feel to the ground in shock. She pulled me up to my feet.

'Esme are you ok?' I asked panic stricken, what was happening to innocent Esme?

'Edward I know that you are going through a tough time right now, but that's no need to throw the biggest tantrum ever. To make it worse you made a huge mess of your room.' She mumbled something about going to have a word to dad and that he was in so much trouble for saying that it was a big problem. Her brain was screaming _it's a huge problem. _

I looked around my room; it was definitely a disaster zone.

She yanked at my ear, pulling my face down till I was looking at her face to face.

'Getting so worked up about Bella isn't going to help anyone at all especially you. Edward I taught you so much about anger and how to control it, especially for Jasper's sake, and to keep calm in emotional situations; did it just go all out the window when Bella came into your life? Have you noticed that he can't be in the house anymore or are you just caring about yourself right now? Do you not think about anyone else but yourself? About who is going to clean up this mess? Are you that selfish?'

I grabbed my ear in pain as she finally let go. If she had pulled any harder me ear would have ripped off my head. She put her hands on her hips.

'Think about it Edward because I know that you are not that selfish. Think before you do things; and you better clean up this room up before I rip your ear off from your head and feed it to Emmett!' she screamed

I looked at her, feeling cold shivers up and down my spine. What happened to my mother? My sweet innocent vampire mother

'It better be clean before I get back or I will rip that ear off. I'll be next door introducing myself to the new neighbours, if you need me just call.' she ran down the stairs into the kitchen and out the back door grabbing something on the way. She walked through the back way to the front porch of our fairly new neighbour's house.

What was that all about? I wondered as I began to pull down the poorly made curtain I created to keep light in from my room. No way was I about to find out if Esme's threat was fact or fiction.

Esme P.O.V

I cannot believe how badly I lost it towards Edward, but after seeing the state of his room, and all the worry he's bringing into this house, all I can do is hope that what I said might be enough to change his attitude.

I was on my way to the new neighbour's house with a tray of homemade choc-chip cookies, and a fresh homemade sponge cake; I love any excuse to use the kitchen, and the family love to tease me about it.

I walked past the tall tree hedge that separated our houses and made my way up the pathway to the front door. Inside I could hear someone walking around; I reached forward and rang the doorbell, smiling with the thrill of meeting our new neighbours. It just feels so...human.

I listened to the slow approach of the person on the other side of the door and prepared myself for my introduction. When the door opened, I nearly dropped the tray I was holding from shock.

"Bella?"

Bella P.O.V

The sight of Esme at the door, tray in hand, was the last thing I was expecting. The image I had as I approached the door was Aaron with a logical explanation for not remembering his keys, not answering his phone, and being late for dinner.

"Bella?" she asked, shock dominating her face.

I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded.

I don't know how long we were standing there, staring at each other, with ever changing emotions of panic, shock, confusion, worry and sadness being expressed on our faces. I felt frozen mind, body and soul. It was Esme who spoke first.

"I made you some cookies and cake." She told me, offering me the tray, "Welcome to the neighbourhood." The smile on her face was apologetic and awkward.

I took the tray she held out to me, "Thank you Esme." I whispered in reply, I stared at the ground, shyness suddenly taking me over. What I said next came from somewhere I don't know "Would you like to come in?"

Her reply was almost hesitant, "Maybe for a minute." I stepped aside for her to walk past, she stepped very slowly, her eyes on me the whole time, she suddenly stopped in front of me, as I looked up to see what had caused her to pause, she pulled me into a hug. "It's good to see you." She whispered in my ear, "We have some catching up to do." She smiled a warm, motherly, breathtakingly beautiful smile; I returned it with a simple, scared one of my own.

I turned and gestured to the doorway of the lounge room, "Have a seat."

**ok uhhh "OKAY so w****hat do ya think...btw we know Esme went a little OCC just a bit (lol) so do go spaming us, Edward needed someone to almost rip his ear off, he's not as attractive when he sulks. BTW MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!****who knows wat 2009 has install for our gang, rmmbr REVEIW!!! LOVE IT OR HATE IT??? IF U HATE IT, HOW CAN WE MAKE U LOVE IT???!!!!**

**o.O mwaazz mwaazz LocHy and Sky**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella P.O.V

"You have a lovely home." Esme complemented looking around the room. My dear, sweet, innocent Esme, she hadn't changed a bit, '_Well of course not '_I thought, '_she's a vampire, and once, my vampire "mother".'_

"Thank you." I hadn't realised how much I missed her when she was gone, the new ache in my heart was now telling me, I hadn't felt like this for a while, the old pain was beginning to show itself again, not as bad as I would have thought.

"How have you been Bella? Last I saw, you were on the cover of 'Rolling Stones' labelled '_Musician of the Year'." _

I laughed, that was released about a month before Aaron and I moved out here, "You saw that, huh?" If I remember correctly, the cover picture was of me in a tight, short black dress; it would have been a wonder if someone hadn't stopped to look. "Yes, I'm still a big hit, at least that's what I'm told," I laughed. "But I'm lying low for a bit; personal reasons. That's why I moved out here." I knew they didn't keep secrets in their house, so everything I said would be known by everyone, '_Alice probably knows already._' I thought, my old best friend's name, stirring more emotion in me. I hesitated, "We mostly moved because of my son Aaron, he was having...trouble at his other school, and his life back home, that's why we're being a bit more subtle now."

"Aaron? Does he go to school locally?"

"Yes, not five minutes away."

"What year is he in?"

"He just started year 11."

"Hmmm..." she pondered for a bit. "I think the others may know him, in fact, I think he shares a class or two with some of them." She glanced at the framed photo on the coffee table, "Is this him?"

"Yes, that's him with his dad." I smiled sadly, hesitating again and wanting to get off the subject, "How are the others?"

"Good, good."She nodded in reply, turning her glance back to me and away from the photo. "All healthy and alive, which doesn't really say much." She laughed.

"Very good...I...saw you 'adopted' another daughter into the family." '_More like daughter-in-law'_ I thought nastily.

"Oh yes Mira," she said, still smiling, but the laughter in her eyes was lost. Surely this was an indication that my suspicions were true.

"Mira," I muttered. "A beautiful name to go with her looks...It's good to see Edward found himself someone." I whispered the last part, as soft as a feather, but I'm sure the sadness when I said his name could be heard in my voice, judging by Esme's expression, she heard it too.

"Bella, Mira's not Edward's mate; I know it may look that way, but she's actually his-"before she could finish, the front door opened to let a very exhausted looking teenage son of mine into the house.

He looked between me and Esme, feeling the awkwardness in the room; nevertheless he walked forward, toward Esme, and held out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Aaron." He introduced himself.

"Esme," she replied, accepting his hand. "One of your new neighbours"

Aaron seemed to be puzzled, he'd heard that name before but he didn't seem to remember where. Esme looked at me, asking with her eyes '_Does he know who I am?'_ I shook my head slightly, knowing she would see it. She seemed to get the message and stood up from the couch.

"Well, I better be off, you and I both know about how teenage children can get when left by themselves for too long. Nice meeting you both, don't worry, I can let myself out." She said, nodding towards us and walking out, as fast as humanly possible.

When I heard the front door close, I looked at Aaron; he nervously looked back at me then started his short, yet apparently necessary journey to the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" I asked the anger and concern finally making its way back into my mind.

"I was helping a friend mum, I'm sorry, it took longer than expected." I couldn't be angry with him about that, how could I? Aaron was always one to help people.

"You could have text me or something at least, that is the reason why I bought you a phone, you know? not just to text your friends"

I heard him giggle but I wasn't fully there anymore; I was reliving my conversation with Esme. Now, not only am I living next door to a family of vampires in the sunniest places in the world, BUT one of them happens to be my ex-boyfriend and the love of my life that broke my heart and soul into pieces 20 years ago. The universe can be a pain in the arse sometimes, I rolled my eyes,_ 'Surely life can't get any more interesting.'_

"Hey," Aaron yelled. "We have cookies!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alice P.O.V

I sat on our front steps waiting for Esme to return home from visiting our new neighbour's house; at least that's what I was thinking. I avoided identifying the house's occupants till I discussed with Esme what we should do, and who we should tell.

I had these visions on and off multiple times for the past 20 years, and, along with time, the ending result had always become more and more unpredictable. Every time Edward decided to "check" on Bella, I got one of these visions. In the beginning, I rarely saw an end result, everything would just vanish; this time, I saw everything, and believe me, it would not end well; at least, not without a lot of pain first.

I knew Edward wasn't listening in on me, he was too busy cleaning, but I was listening in on Esme. Every question, every answer. Part of me felt bad eavesdropping in on a conversation between my mother and my old best friend, but some things are necessary in situations like these.

Mira suddenly appeared in front of me, making her way up the path; I didn't see her coming, I must have really been focused.

"How is he, is he mad?" She asked, timidly, almost ashamed.

I laughed, "Actually, I think he's as scared as you are right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll let him tell you, he's in his room cleaning."

At the last part, she raised her eyebrows in surprise, "So he's actually moving in a non destructive manner, wow."

"Wow indeed." I agreed

"Okay, then I guess I'll go and help him clean." Mira said, it sounded like a question. "Huh, there's a sentence I never thought I'd say, even if I do live forever."

I smiled, hugely, as she walked inside, and heard Esme leave Bella's house. I suddenly couldn't _see_ what was happening there anymore.

As Esme walked up the path and discovered me sitting on the veranda, obviously expecting me, I was checking to make sure Edward was not paying attention, thankfully, he was too busy making amends with Mira. I sighed loudly and walked over to meet her, her expression was cautious.

"Where's Edward?" She asked, being careful with her tone; and her thoughts too, I'd imagine.

"Inside, making up with Mira, before he was cleaning; you put the fear of God in him, not even Carlisle could do that. You should be proud." We exchanged smiles at my joke; they were only brief.

A small smile appeared on her face again, "Alice, you know how dangerous streets can get at night; you don't know who could be hiding in the shadows."

"You're right, they should be more careful."

We linked arms, as Esme remembered doing when she was still "with a heartbeat" as we began to stroll down the street; the streetlights superfluous due to our sight, but I still couldn't help but feel slightly normal.

"What should we do?" I asked, too many possibilities to pick one myself, at this point everyone's reactions are completely unpredictable, even to the universe.

"What are our options?" She sounded as confused as I was, that distressed both of us extremely.

"Right now they are 'tell him', or 'don't tell him', both of which I doubt would result in something good."

"Let's explore both, starting with telling him."

"Well, that's pretty obvious. We tell him and he'll go and meet with her most likely, especially after the incident at the meetings; but then again he_ might_ not, but that's highly unlikely."

"And if we don't tell him?"

"Then we have to move away so they don't eventually meet again and the whole time we make sure he doesn't catch onto anything."

"So either way..."

"It's difficult and someone's going to get hurt."

"I think he should be told, it's only right for him."

"But what about Bella, we don't even know how her life is at the moment."

"So we explain that to him before he does anything rash."

"We'll have to tell everyone."

"But Edward deserves to know first."

I sighed, "I just really wish I knew what happened when he returned to Forks that time."

Edward P.O.V

I lay on my bedroom floor thinking. After Esme unleashed her judgment on me, I decided it was time to wake up a bit, so to speak.

I cleaned, like a madman, it wasn't right to hurt Esme, or any of them, my family, any more. When Mira returned home, she came up to talk to me; she was scared to see me, I was scared to see her, so we were pretty well matched. After we reconciled, she left, as I lay on the floor thinking, and that's where I am now.

Esme and Alice just returned, but I wasn't really focusing on that, I was just thinking. Reminiscing really, remembering, reflecting. The 3 'R's of the past, but all equally painful.

I did return a year after, I did check up on her, and I did leave again. The last part wasn't really intended; but then again, nothing that happened during that time was.

Her scent was easy to catch, and catching it for the first time in a year was almost as painful as the last time I was near it. I followed it to the border line; she was in La Push, I didn't know why, nor could I find out, so I waited near the road on the border line, out of view to all, till she returned.

She finally came about an hour after sunset, she was by herself in her truck, but her father was in pursuit behind her. Time seemed to stop for me the first second I caught site of her, I rememorised her face, noting the minor differences: the slight downturn of her mouth, the extra furrow of her brow, and most heartbreakingly, the sadness that seemed to be deep within her eyes, hidden from the surface, nobody could probably see it but me.

I followed her all the way back to her house, the darkness helped in hiding me. When we finally arrived, I hid in the forest by her house, waiting for her to finally retreat to her room for the night. It took all my strength to stay in the trees and wait, as opposed to waiting in her room; but I had promised myself that I was just here to check up, her dreams would tell me everything I'd need to know, and if not, I should have to stay as long as I can till I find out; even if it takes days, weeks, months...okay, I admit I arrived with no real intention of leaving at all, even if I spent the rest of Bella's life following her in the shadows, I was not going anywhere, not without my heart.

When I finally heard the even rhythm of her breathing and our heartbeat, as it always would be to me, I moved quickly, through the night towards her house, her window, my sanctuary...That's when it started.

My focus was diverted, I didn't see it coming; but it did, quick and smooth, forcing me down before I was even a step from where I stood. A Werewolf?

He could sense I was not threatening, but refused to allow me up. _Who are you? What are you doing here?_ He demanded, growling at me.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I come bringing no threat." I replied to his thoughts, I kept my tone steady.

He stared at me surprised that I had heard what he had said in his thoughts, and stood back to let me stand, but was still braced for any other surprises I may come up with.

_Are there any others who have returned with you?_

"No, I have come alone?"

_Why are you here?_

"This is our territory." I was starting to lose patience, he should not have been here to begin with and he was questioning me!

_I know that, but it doesn't answer my question! Why are you here, near Bella's house?_

The presence of Bella's name in his mind was unnerving to me, but I suddenly found the answers to all my unasked questions in his mind. His name was Jacob Black, he was with Bella, he was in love with her as I was, though not to the same capacity, and he was protecting her, as he had been doing for months. He knew who I was by name, not face, and was extra cautious now.

I saw in his mind everything that I had left behind, from the beginning, when she was found in the forest that we were now standing in, to when she first arrived on his doorstep asking for help to fix the motor bikes she had found, when she figured out he was a werewolf, but still accepted him, though he was afraid she wouldn't, her fear when she found out Victoria was still hunting her, her relief when she found out they had been able to hunt her down without any of the pack being seriously injured, her slow recovery back to being happy, with Jacob's help.

I felt drained. Ashamed. How could I have let that happen? Put her in that danger? Left her to the protection of werewolves? I suddenly felt unworthy of being here, I had lost all meaning because I had let all that happen, and remained indifferent to it all until now.

"I just need to see Bella." The desperation and resignation in my voice were so obvious, that the brown beast's expression turned to one equivalent to that of pity.

_Why now? Haven't you done enough to her? _ His anger and hatred for me was brought on by another memory of his. He was driving with Bella, after she told him of her threat from Victoria. _"She thought it was fairer to kill me than Edward. Mate for mate. She didn't know-still doesn't know, I guess-that...that...that...that things aren't like that with us anymore. Not for Edward anyway...I'm nothing but a human, after all. Nothing special!" (_Page 315, New Moon)

This memory knocked the unnecessary breath out of me. That's what she thinks of herself! Nothing special?! How could I have allowed her to think that?! My non beating heart broke into further pieces inside of me; the ache was almost too much to stand.

"I lied." I whispered. "I lied about everything; I do love her, more than my own life, more than the life of this world, more than you would ever be able to comprehend. I just didn't want to endanger her anymore. She wanted so much to be with me forever, to damn herself to a life like mine, but I wanted more for her! You understand that don't you? She didn't deserve to live like me; she deserves to live her life like a human! I wanted to stay and live her life with her! I would have if I could keep her safe, but I was still taking away from her, hurting her. I couldn't stand doing that to her. It almost killed me to turn away from her that day, but I thought I was doing the right thing; I thought I was keeping her safe." It all just poured out of me, when I stopped I realised that I had, at some stage, sunk to the ground.

_I do understand, we do agree on something; but the pain she is in, I can't stand it sometimes watching her, and the only person I blame iss you. It's better to know why, but that doesn't help her. She's still going to hurt, and there's no way to stop the pain and keep her safe._

The agony and concern in his thoughts is what helped me with the decision.

"Yes there is. You can heal her, you can keep her safe."

_I thought that as well, but I'm not so sure sometimes. I think she loves you too much to ever really let you go. She'll always want you._

"You can help her."

_I plan to, but I know that it's not my love that she wants, it's yours._

I sighed, "I can't keep her safe, and keep her alive. I don't want to sacrifice her soul, if I have to suffer, I will; but I can't stay away knowing she will live her life sad, alone and in danger."

The wolf sighed this time, his mind was full of emotions, pity and understanding for me, concern and love for Bella. _I will not leave her, if that's what you are saying. I will always be here to protect her. I can't be without her, I love her too much, and there is no reason why I should. I will be here for the rest of her life. I promise you, I will love her and protect her all the days of her life; but I can only do that if you aren't here._

I sighed, hesitating, I did not intend this. "I promise to stay away, while you are with Bella"

_I will always be with her_

"Then I will always be away." I said simply. "But could I just stay with her, just for tonight." I was leaving the choices to him, and he knew it.

_Alright, but you must be gone by morning._

I nodded and ran for the window, to spend my last night with my eternal love.

_**Heya people so what you thinking??? Love it or Hate it? We want to know so keep reviewing =) sorry these two chapters took so long, I blame it on Sky (always have always will) she had 'writers block' AGAIN!! Lol but don't worry next chapter I'm really going to get her to speed things along with the writing =p hehehehe**_

_**Love Forever Sky and Lochy O.o**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya people Lochy here to give you the next Chapter!!! Hip Hip HORRAYY!!!! Ohk people we have two songs in this chapter both very close to our hearts.... **

**Save Me by Josh Verdes and Black Roses Red by Alana Grace**

**Just saying this just in case youse want to listen to them while reading, it's worth it... Alrighty then on with the story =)**

**Aaron Prov**

'Come on Aaron sleep,' I whispered to myself as I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom, but like the thousands of times before I couldn't get to sleep. I have never had this problem before in my life; even when I was a baby according to mum.

I twisted and turned; trying to find some comfortable place on my bed. After an hour gave up, kicked my bed covers off and went out onto my balcony for some fresh air.

I breathed the fresh cool air heavily in, trying to clear my head. 'What is wrong with me?' I asked the nearly full moon that filled my vision; closing my eyes- a figure appeared behind my eye lids; her long black hair was behind one ear as she always had it; her eyes that beautiful honey brown; her skin clear and fair with a faint crimson blush on her cheeks; her lips looking so full and soft- I opened my eyes.

I came back into reality; frozen with shock at what I had just experienced. The name of the beautiful creature was at my lips but I couldn't bring myself to say it. A thousand thoughts flew into my head as I started down at my hands, _'what just happened?', 'why had it happened?', 'Was something wrong?' _but the one Question that seemed to stand out the most was slowly and softly repeating itself in the back of my mind; _Why was I thinking of Mira?_

As I thought of her name; my heart began to thump hard in my chest, tingles and shivers were running up and down my whole body; my mind repeating the name to the beat of my heart, over and over again.

'_This is ridicules Aaron!'_ I thought to myself as I let go of a breath I had seemed to have been holding, willing myself to get a grip. I desperately shook my head to get the image of Mira out.

Sure Mira is awesome to hang out with. Sure she's beautiful, intelligent, friendly, kind and incredibly amazing. Sure she's graceful and absolutely perfect-

'What is wrong with me?' I almost yelled at the moon. Silence answered my question; nothing more. I leaned on the balcony wall trying to regain my balance as I became dizzy. 'What is wrong with me?' I whispered into the night breeze. I have never able to get her out of my head since I first meet her. At school I was always trying to talk to her, my body pulling myself towards her, and well besides the boys she is my only other close friend. I sighed; maybe I had a crush on her? I thought about it for a moment longer... an obsessive crush? Could I Really be that psycho? I began to reminisce through my most wonderful memories, 'It would explain a lot,' I chuckled.

'Am I falling for her?' I asked the moon again, surrounding myself in its glow.

This time silence didn't answer my question but a sweet voice singing near by. It was angelic, sweet and beautiful.

Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away  
Chorus:  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?

Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gone  
It's time to let your love rain down on me

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Coz  
I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love (x6)

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Coz I'm feeling like I'll blame in on love  
I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love (until fades)

I listened to it trying not to disturb the beautiful voice. Slowly I found myself becoming lulled to sleep by the song. I slowly made my way back into bed fumbling with the covers still able to hear the soft harsh words of the song being sung.

As I fell into deep sleep; a smile lit my face as I began to dream. Then as softly as the song came to an end a word escaped from my lips, so softly, I wondered whether or not I actually said it. "Mira"

**Bella P.O.V**

I awoke to the slow and quiet strumming of a guitar. The tune was foreign to my musical ears, but beside the fumble of some notes, the song came in a smooth softness, a message from the heart; that's all the music carried.

It held confusion, yet understanding. Pain, yet love, then, as softly as the strumming of notes; a voice, well known to my ears, flowed into my room.

Save me  
I feel like I'm goin' crazy  
I've got this lady  
She's got me on my knees  
I'm saying baby baby please  
Don't leave tonight without giving me  
Some of your lovin' it makes me weak  
Somebody save me

And lately  
I feel like I'm goin' crazy  
I've got this lady  
The way her lips just move  
The way her hips just groove  
The feelin' I get when she says my name  
It's a feeling that never feels the same  
Save me

Coz I found the  
Love that's a one of a kind  
This time I'm in for it  
And I know I'm in just way too deep  
Someone, oh someone  
Save me now

And lately,  
I know I'm goin' crazy  
I've got this lady  
You're now that's all I think about  
The next time I can take her out  
I really don't wanna feel this way  
But I think it's already way too late  
Save me

I found the love that's a one of a kind  
This time I'm in for it  
I know I'm in just way too deep  
Someone ooohh someone  
Save me

Coz I've been there way too many times before  
And every time I say it's not gonna work  
Not this time so…save me  
Just save me  
Somebody save me

Yeah…oh ohhh

Coz I found the love that's a one of a kind  
This time I'm in for it  
and I know I'm in just way too deep  
Someone…oh someone  
I said someone….

Save me now, Save me now…

By the time I got to the bedroom door of my son's room, he had begun singing with more passion. He didn't notice me as I stood at the door watching him play to the end of his song. Slowly he placed his guitar down on his bed and sighed.

'That was beautiful,' I said, startling him. He jumped up from the bed and turned to look at me. I giggled at his reaction. 'I haven't heard that song before, how long have you been working on it?'

"Since I woke up" He shrugged, looking at the floor; for some reason not being able to face me.

I folded my arms around my chest, "A song that close to perfection? It sounds like you've been practicing for a few months." He shook his head.

I was overwhelmed with joy; a smile was on my face, but as I looked at Aaron's shy eyes I felt like something was up. "What's the matter Aaron?"

He looked at me with his dark brown eyes that were longingly, wanting to tell me. "Nothing mum."

I stared at him as his eyes flickered between me and his guitar. Then it clicked; don't ask me how; if it was a musician's mind or a mother's intuition I cannot say.

"Is the song about someone? Or maybe for someone?"

His eyes slot up to my face with surprise and horror. "No, of course not mum; it's just something I woke up thinking about." I smiled as he tried desperately to convince me otherwise; but I knew he wasn't looking at me, but thinking about someone else.

I laughed, "Okay, okay I was just asking." I exited the room, giggling.

'_Who was this girl?'_ I thought, as I made my way to the kitchen to start breakfast for this lovely Saturday morning. '_Was this the "friend" he had to help yesterday?'_ Could possibly be.

I wished I could read his mind and see. I smiled at myself as a tear ran down my cheek. I was surprised to feel its wetness slide down my face, and into my mouth. "What was that for?" I asked myself, shaking my head, before going to get the milk out of the fridge.

**Mira P.O.V**

I slowly glided my way through the trees of the forest behind our house; I had gone on my midnight stroll, by myself, as usual. They were quite common for me; it gave me a chance to think about anything without being scared that dad would hear my thoughts.

I came to the clearing near the rushing river. It was my spot; I knew that and so did the family. No one disturbed me while I was here. I spun in a circle then with a soft thud landed on the soft colourful flowers on the land below.

I smiled as I let the moons pearl glow surround me. In the nearly full moon I began to slightly shimmer. It was the closest I was ever going to get to actually sparkling like the others in the sun light. I sighed, lately I had been slightly down; sure there was the fight I had with dad only this evening; but we had made up.

I looked up longingly to the stars and moon. "Do you know the answer?" I asked, in a whisper. The moon glinted in its own light, and I knew it did know, but the answer was not just going to come screaming at me.

Then I heard my next question being yelled out in the distance, or maybe it does; I sat up looking around. '_Had God really answered my cry?' _ As fast as I could, I followed the soft murmur of the male voice.

Finally I reached where the trees had stopped neatly to surround a house. I hid in the shadows as I scanned the windows for the anguished voice that had summoned me.

I found a figure leaning on a balcony; his face was covered by his long dark hair as his head shook furiously. I could feel stress and frustration in the cool air we shared. That's when I started to softly hum a familiar tune, the first tune that came to mind; don't ask me why but I did. Then I became louder and louder, till I finally in my own voice, I began to sing.

Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away

Chorus:  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?...

As I reached the chorus, my voice had been loud enough for him to be able to hear clearly. I watched as his head shot up, I nearly missed a note, in surprise to what I saw.

His longish brown hair; replaced itself neatly around his face; it was shining in the moon light, his tan skin was almost as shimmery as mine from the moon, but his soft brown eyes, searching for the owner of the voice, were what made me gasp. If my heart wasn't stone, it would have skipped, not one, but several beats.

They were amazingly beautiful; big and almost an unnatural shade of dark brown. They glinted with different emotions, back at me; some I was able to read, such as confusion, embarrassment and a hint of sadness; but the others I could not figure out.

I stood in the night; leaning on the trees of the forest, as I watched him look towards my direction; the direction of the voice, my voice. I watched and sang as he listened and looked. Finally I could see my lullaby taking effect on him, as his eyelids began to droop and he slowly dissolved back into his room.

I ended my song and listened to the sounds coming from the room. I heard a soft, dreamy breath drift out from inside...carrying my name. Making my 'heart' miss more beats; if I needed it to survive, I'm sure I would be dead right now...well, more so than I already am.

I looked up, directly at the moon, "What does this mean?" I whispered.

As I slowly backed up deeper into the forest, looking at the balcony; I suddenly stopped, my breath caught and a smile formed, as I saw; Aaron had left his balcony door open.


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward Prov**

I was worried about Mira; she had been going out all night for her "midnight walks" for the past few nights. She's been blocking her thoughts from me usually I wouldn't think much of it but she thinks of ridicules things like 'If pink unicorns existed does that make the male pink unicorns gay? But then how would the reproduce unless they're all male and make baby pink unicorns together... but that would mean both male pink unicorns would get pregnant and the world would be over populated by male pink unicorns... I wonder how the unicorns became pink in the first place...' surely it is right for me to be suspicious.

I was in the living room reading and waiting for Mira to go on her walk; she finally left at about 11:45 so I went to follow as soon as she was out the door. As I go tup to follow Esme, Carlisle and Alice came into the room, their minds mysteriously blank, all of them reciting the dictionary, all at different words, it was enough to drive me insane after 3 second.

"Edward, we have something to tell you.' Esme started hesitantly, so much reminding me of my long lost mother. "Shall we all sit down?"

The three of them sat first, their faces blank and calm; their minds full of nothing. I sat as calmly as I could, but could feel the confusion that seemed frozen on my face; Carlisle was next to speak.

"Alice and Esme discovered something a few nights ago that they felt you needed to be aware about, but we ask that you hear everything we say before you chose how to act on it, do you understand?"

I nodded, still confused, maybe they knew what Mira was doing, I thought

Esme sighed "Okay, you know how I went to visit the new neighbours?"

I nodded, still getting no information from their thoughts; they were all very well practiced at blocking.

"Well it turns out that... we already know them..." Esme was apprehensive of telling me what was going on, and was causing delaying, afraid of getting the words out; I turned to Alice and could see she noticed the same thing.

There was silence, even in their thoughts; I don't know how long it went for. Alice broke of with a sigh.

"The new neighbour is Bella." Alice revealed, in almost a whisper.

I froze, my breath caught, reflexively, and I stayed like that for an in measurable moment, my emotions were so hectic I didn't really feel anything; I didn't know what to fell. I didn't know what to think, I didn't what to do. I didn't know what to say accept...

"Bella" I heard myself whisper, my love full of sadness, regret, angry... but mainly love. She has been living, not 10 metres away. I sat in silence and searched out with my ears till I found it... The soft steady breath and heartbeat I had not heard so loud for almost 20 years.

"Edward!" Alice's voice cut through, I didn't move, but I turned part of my mind to listen to what she said, the rest was else where.

"There's something else we found out to" Esme continued, I could feel her scrutinising my reaction. "She has son. His name is Aaron. He goes to your school, in your year." I saw the face in both Alice's and Esme's minds. Aaron Black. In my music class; No wonder be knew the song and had 'a way' of arranging a meeting with her!

I knew that if I could cry, I would be now. Instead I growled; but I still had not moved, and I was still listening to the heartbeat and breathing. A question exploded in my mind, I needed to know this answer.

"Her husband... the father..."

"She didn't tell us who, but I saw a picture" Esme responded immediately

I saw the Image "I know who he is; but... is he with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he alive? Is he here? Did he leave her?" I felt my impatience growing, and it made itself known in my voice.

"I don't know, she didn't say."

I listened to the house next door, only two heart beats, no thoughts came into my brain, not anything but their soft beating hearts._ 'Did he even love her?'_ This question burned into my thoughts and brought on a rage that I had not had for a while. "How could he do THAT?"

"Edward CALM DOWN!" Alice's voice cut through my rage, both her voice and her thoughts were yelling at me.

I felt how tensed up I was, my growl becoming much more known to the entire house; try as I might, I couldn't stop, the anger was beyond anything I've ever known. My hatred for James when he tried to kill my Bella was a whisper compared to what I felt for the pathetic dog now, who abandoned her.

"Edward, Listen, we only know that she has a son and she's a singer, NOTHING ELSE, so BEFORE, you go out on a rampage or whatever it is your planning, please CONSIDER that."

I knew what she was saying was logical, but it took time before I understood and calmed down. I felt the room relax, and stood up.

"I need some time alone" I told them; my tone was emotionless.

"I'll be watching" Alice replied, I almost smiled

In less than a micro second, my company changed from my family to the deep green tree's of the surrounding forest, and the distant breathing and heart beat that slowly faded with each step.

**Mira Prov**

I approached Aaron's unlocked balcony door, again. I spent most of my walk wondering why I was doing this. What was the pull I felt near him? At school I couldn't focus, at home I felt drawn to the house next door. Why did I desire the company of this human over that of my family? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME???!!!

I sat on the small black leather love seat that stood in the corner of his room, it was a huge room, King-size bed, giant built in wardrobe _'There is no way he had enough clothes to fill that up.' _I thought to myself smiling.

I don't know how long I sat there, watching him dream, his heart beat steady and loud, with thundering thumps, his breathing was deep and even with sleep. His face was so tranquil, just watching him took me to the peaceful dream like in the world he was in. He had a hushed snore, not to loud to be irritating but loud enough to fill the night with relaxing reassurance that he was still alive.

In the other room, I heard his mother talk in her sleep, saying abstract words and phrases like_ 'Cant do Tokyo till August,' _or _'Have to cancel one in London.'_ She repeated the name _'Jacob,'_ at one stage she called out_ 'Jacob come back' _in a voice close to tears. Jacob must have been Aaron's father, hearing the words broke my heart in two, how awful it must be to loose the one you love. Then I heard two names escaping her lips, that I never expected, _'Esme? ... Edward.' _The last was spoken softer than the wind carrying a feather on his long journey into the unknown. Finally she ended her dream with painful spoken words that I could not hear clearly, _'He's gone'_

I heard someone running towards the house from the outside, I knew who it was from the growl, I also knew that he had heard the word's Aaron's mother spoke as well, and as I suspected, it was no coincidence. She was his Bella. I stepped out onto the balcony to meet him, there was no point hiding.

Edward Prov

I traced her scent down to the river and back towards the house, but it did not go to ours; but the house next door.

I had been listening all night to the even breathing and steady heart beat... and the words each time I felt anger rise, I heard Alice's thoughts yell 'Don't jump to conclusions' which settled me... a little.

When I found Mira on the balcony, waiting for me, I felt I was too wrapped up in anger for Bella to be shocked or angry with her, but I managed a bit. I sprang up to the balcony she was leaning on, and faced her with a face full of emotion, as I saw in the reflection of her eyes and in her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" I practically growled, but I hadn't determined which anger was more prominent, the one for her or for Jacob.

She gestured inside the door to discover Aaron Black, asleep, peacefully.

"Is this what you've been doing the past few nights?" I asked her, still tensed, but quiet.

She shrugged and smiled "Did the pink unicorns give it away? They always seem to do that.'

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" I grabbed her shoulders, resisting the urge top shake her.

"Nothing you haven't done before" she challenged me with her eyes, daring me to deny it. "What are you doing here anyway?" there was something she knew but wasn't letting on.

"Following you, your scent is not difficult to catch, you know."

It seemed we were so caught up in out 'heated discussion' we did not hear the abrupt awakening and entrance of one of the house's occupants. If it were not for the not so hushed gasp of both surprise and anger, that sent a wave of scent our way, I may not have noticed them.

Bella stood less than a metre from the balconies entrance that was wide open; her expression was a mixture of pain, surprise and anger that filled her angelically perfect face, I was frozen by her beauty to my spot, 'how long had it been since I had seen her face?' I was lost in the gaze of her deep brown eyes; nothing else existed for me but those eyes. I couldn't stop my reflective response to walk towards her, I could not control me, but she did.

"Bella" I sighed, she was the only thing that I saw; I could have caught fire and still remained as I was, I would not have noticed, anything.

"Edward" she whispered, I could not decipher her tone, it was unemotional; she flinched at my approach but remained in the same position. She was in a pole blue cotton dressing gown with blue satin edging, her pale skin illuminated in the midnight moonlight.

I reached out to her, offering her my hand, I don't know why I was doing this, my body seemed to move without instruction or thought. She ignored my hand and glanced at Mira; I could see in Mira's thoughts that she was scrutinising Bella and matching all the similarities between her and Aaron, especially noting the eyes.

Bella walked towards us dodging my hand as she crossed the threshold of the doorway and joined us on the balcony. Her expression was now as unreadable as her tone, but I could see a struggle in her eyes. She drew the deep red curtains over the door to block the view from the inside and closed the door behind her, something neither Mira nor I thought to do before; but Bella was always an expert at ways to protect people, everyone but herself that is.

She timed to face us, her expression still impassive, no anger, and no joy, no fear... nothing, even in her eyes now no struggle, just... empty.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, empty, mono toned.

Mira looked down embarrassed and ashamed, with no idea how to answer

"Mira came here to see Aaron, I followed her scent." I would never lie to her again, ever, no matter what it cost.

"What do you want with Aaron?" She demanded from Mira, her tone full of worry for the well being of her son.

"I meant him no harm, I just wanted to see him" Mira defended herself, still embarrassed

"You need to go now, both of you."

Mira nodded and leapt off the edge and into the night, I made no move to leave, not after I just got here.

"Just go Edward" Her tone was emotionless

"Not until I explain-" I began.

"I don't want to hear it."

I realised many things at that moment

Bella was completely convinced that I did not care for her at all

Bella was suffering, and I was the reason

If I walked away tonight without explaining I would not be able to live with myself

"Bella, you don't understand-"

"I understand lots of things" she cut me off again. "I understand that you need to get off my balcony and not bother me or my son again."

Her tone was angry, I had expected this. I used to think her anger humorous like a kitten trying to be a lion, but what I saw here was not like that she was the lioness, the most beautiful lioness in the world.

"Please Bella, please will you give me one chance to explain, then if you still wish, I will leave this place forever, but could you please just let me explain, please."

She stared at me her expression torn, her eyes welling with tears, my dormant heart shattered after years of no existence.

"Explain what to me Edward. That you never really did love me? That you couldn't stand my presence? That I was never really any good for you? That I was too human? Too boring? Too plain? Too much of a huge burden you brought upon yourself and your family? Well you don't have to; I already knew that, I've known it for the past 20 years. Every time I cry, every time I hurt, I know it and that is bad enough; so I'm asking you to please leave me to my misery, because standing here right now is killing me!"

Her tone was pained, her eyes flowing, her words, like acid, burned through me every inch of me was on fire with hatred of myself_ 'HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS TO HER!?'_ all that pain she told me, all the pain I saw in her now was because of me. My heart, mind and body shattered. I've never felt so soulless in my life. Her words cut me so deep I would be bleeding if I could. But I couldn't, I couldn't bleed, my heart couldn't beat, my lungs didn't need to breath and I've never hated that as I did right now.

I couldn't protect her from what I was and when I tried this is what happened. She thought so low of herself. She thought she was not good enough that I _never_ loved her, that I thought her a _burden, boring human_. In the 128 years of my existence I have never felt so much pain in my life _'HOW COULD SHE THINK THAT!?'_ I did not deserve this heart, this life, this body for what I've done. The devil is not as evil as I am. To make her believe that she was anything less than _perfect_, perfect was not a good enough word to define her; just as evil is not a bad enough word to describe me, but no word exists to fill these places.

"Bella" I sighed painfully, "Oh my dear, dear Bella." I hung my head in shame of myself "What have I done?" My voice broke with pain and anger at myself. I sunk to the ground, as low as I could, where I belonged. "What have I done?"

Bella's sobs became louder; "You need to go now, please, just leave me alone." Now she was begging me; she sounded resigned, like she had nothing left. I looked up and saw her turn to walk inside, I grabbed her hand, and look her in the eyes those deep brown eyes, so full of pain because of me, and I needed to end it.

"I lied Bella, when I told you good-bye, I lied. I have always loved you Bella, every second of every day I have loved you; and every second of every day I will love you. I lied to protect you from me. I didn't realise how worthless that attempt was, I still hurt you, I still caused you pain. I'm so incredibly and deeply sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me but you have to know... oh Bella, my Bella... you are beautiful, perfect, angelic... you are the most amazing and important thing in my life, I would be nothing without you; without you I was nothing... my dear sweet beautiful Bella, you are my reason, my everything to think you believed you were anything less than that pains me in ways I can barely stand. I love you Bella, always have will; and nothing in this universe, no can change the way I feel about you."

Bella closed her eyes, still full of tears and shook her head. "You really need to go now." she whispered. "Please, please just go."

"Do you understand? Do you believe me?"

"Please, please go"

"I'll be here, always and forever for you, and you alone."

She shook her head again "Go!" and abruptly pulled her hand from mine, I let her go. She turned, opened the door and was swallowed by the red curtains.

I jumped and ran, full of sobs and anger, till I was far from anything but tree's. No one for miles

I cried, yelled for Bella, for myself, for everything I had done, till I collapsed shattered, not wanting anything more than to stop existing, I knew I didn't deserve to live in the same world as Bella.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey people long time no talk... literally. We apologise for the long delay, not putting the blame on anyone BUT SKY had another writers block =) hahah nah I'm not complaining, she's a good sister and she does have to put up with me everyday of her life =) her problem hehe well people here's the next chapter dedicated to 2 special people.. Bing- because she is an awesome Asian that can draw, and our mate Yumi, it's her Birthday today so just wanna say HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Hahah alright now on with the show**

Aaron POV

Monday morning not he best time of the week, properly the worst if you ask me, besides the fact that I had English today I don't think I could be bothered to go to school.

I stared at my closed red curtains; lifting one eyebrow, _I don't remember closing those_. I shrugged and left my room to eat a quick breakfast then be off in a hurry to school.

I turned the corner into the dinning room to find my mum sitting on a chair, asleep on the table. I almost jumped in surprise at the site. It had been about a month since I had seen her sleep so painfully, her hair split across the table in what looked like a pool of tears.

I slowly picked her up, trying not to wake her and took her to her bed to sleep. After softly closing the bed room door behind me I checked the time on my mobile.

8:15 it said, I was late. Grabbing my bag on the way I ran out the door towards the bus stop.

I made it into the school gates just as the bell rang for homeroom.

That was lucky I thought as I took my seat in my first 2 periods of the day, English.

As everyone took their seats I realised something wasn't the same. Looking next to me I saw that the seat that usually held the happy and beautiful girl next to me was empty. I felt my face drop I sighed; today hasn't exactly started out as the best day.

Mum was asleep on the table this morning. I was worried about her; Mira wasn't at school today and I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning, my stomach agreed grumbling to the statement. This was going to be a very long day I could feel it.

Finally English had finished, don't get me wrong Mr Brown was as awesome as always but it wasn't right not having someone to talk to about things during the class, besides Stephanie, the girl that sat on the other side of me, she spent most of the lessons drawing in her books, amazing drawings but really never in the mood to talk unless to answer a non existent question. She was cool though once you got to know her.

'Aaron Black' I heard my name being called by none other then by my English teacher's heavy British accent. Picking up my stuff I walked to his desk. His golden eyes bore into me, it was as if they we're looking into my soul.

'What's up sir?' I asked wondering what I did.

A smile lit up his face and I automatically relaxed. 'Nothing Aaron, that was just the question I was about to ask you actually.' He chuckled, 'I couldn't help notice you weren't as um how may I put it... loud today as you usually are.'

I looked blankly at him,_ I don't ever remember being loud?_ But I could tell myself that I wasn't the usual Aaron.

'I'm ok sir, just a few things on my mind I need to straighten out I guess.' for example the fact that I can't get Mira out of my head.

'Anything I can help with?'

I thought about it for a while, could he help? Could he help explain why I couldn't get her out of my head? Maybe help convince me that I'm not on obsessed teenage stalker? What do I have to lose?

'Umm' I started becoming very fidgety, 'Sir have you ever had someone run through your mind at all hours of the day, but still some how miss them?' _even if you just saw them_.

He laughed, not in a mocking way but with both understanding and humour. 'This person, you try and spend as much time with them as you can? And do certain things for; like write poems or songs about them?' _How did he know?_

'Not exactly' I lied

'Aaron you have nothing to worry about your a good looking guy, just going through what everyone goes through when there younger.' He paused and smiled 'your not some weird obsessed stalker person; just give yourself time and everything will maker sense.'

I looked at him puzzled, instead of clearing things he just made them more confusing, great, but before he could say another word I excused myself and left for lunch. That was the weirdest conversation of my life, which is saying something when your father is a werewolf.

I was so concentrated on my thoughts that I didn't realise that I was about to hit some trouble.

'Hey Aaron' the high pitched voice cut through my mind like lighting. The brunette girl stood in front of me and the door to get out of the building.

'Hello Juliet' I responded politely, forcing a smile on my face. She always seemed to pop up when I was alone. Always wanting to talk to me

'I see Mira isn't here today, everything ok with youse two?' She asked fluttering here eye lashes at me.

'That I know of, everything is fine-'

'Hmm yeah that's good' she interrupted me, she grabbed my hands, I froze staring at our entwined fingers. 'Listen Aaron, lets cut to the chase your absolutely gorgeous and single, while I'm the most popular girl in the school, that being said, we have so much in common.'

I looked at her blankly, what the hell was happening?

'So I'm proposing;' she started tracing her finger on the top of my hand, 'that I give you a chance to go out with me.'

Before either of us could say anything else my hand was back at my side. Her face looked confused then it automatically softened up.

'Aaron I know your shy, but there's no need to be anymore I feel the same way about you.' She went to reach up for my face, I flinched back from her touch.

When have I ever given her that idea?

'Juliet... what are you talking about?' was all I could ask.

Her face dropped, her eyes grew wide and threatened to sill embarrassed tears, but the moment only lasted a second for then her eyes turned murderess, staring into mine, ready to kill.

'It's because of that Cullen slut isn't it?' She spat acidic ally at me, before I could say anything she was at it again. 'Of course it is, everyone can tell you like that thing, and just by the way you look at her. I thought you had more sense than you fall for her, I mean all those times I stood up for you saying you didn't like her... I mean Aaron look at me. I'm the popular one.' Her eyes softened as she came closer towards me. 'She has nothing compared to what I have in this school.'

Finally stopping for a pause of breath, she peeked up at me, finally taking in my expression turning white and almost whirling around and running the other way.

I could feel the rage running through me. My fists so tightly closed that I couldn't feel them anymore; those words repeating themselves in my head. 'That Cullen slut!'

It took everything I had in me not to throw Juliet at the wall. When I mean everything, I mean the whole lot; out of all the billions and billions of cells in my body only one kept me from doing so.

So instead of ripping every limb of her body, I walked past her and out of the school building without another word.

I wondered around with no real sense of where I was going, focusing on trying to get calm. When I felt my shoulders relax, and my breathing fall back into a natural rhythm, I finally looked around to find myself in a secluded, empty garden, in one of the corners of the school yard. The buildings that surrounded it were practically hidden by tall gum trees, full of leaves that filtered the late morning sunlight. In the back of the garden there was a line of 3 small wooden tables and benches, probably able to seat no more than 4 people per table. Everything was eerily silent, everyone was in class. The only movement was a stray student, most likely running an errand for their teacher, or the ruffle of a few birds, perched in the trees, or hovering over the yard, in search of scraps of food.

I gracefully plonked myself on a bench, not wanting to get to class, maths with both Juliet and Tanya.

I shuddered at the name and the thoughts of throwing her; watching every bone in her body snap with the impact. _Where had this come from?_ I was never a violent child, besides the marital arts... and the super hero fascination. Like my mother I couldn't really stand the sight or smell of blood, but right now it didn't matter, I wanted to break something. _How could she call Mira... that?_ The conversation still running through my head, 'We have so much in common?' 'A chance to go out with me?' I don't believe I had given her any idea's that I wanted to go out with her or that we had anything in common, in anything.

I put my head in my hands, what is wrong with me? I sighed; my insides started cramping. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable, nothing to worry about really. All of a sudden I felt my legs get up and start moving towards one of the old benches in front of me. I stood looking at it until I realised my fist coming down on it, with all my might. It snapped at the first impact, my arm going straight through it.

I was panting hard, my heart racing. I felt my warm red blood trickle down my knuckles, and heard it hit the floor in little splashes. I examined the gash; blood was pouring down my arm, and staining my white shirt sleeve. Oops!

I started getting sick, I could smell the blood; it was so strong. I turned and ran towards the closest bathrooms. I had already made one mess I wasn't going to let everyone see what I had eaten for breakfast this morning too. Then I remembered, I didn't have breakfast.

**So what did you think like it or not? Don't forget to review or just be nice and send Yumi a HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Haha Update soon, we promise. Where nearly at the end peoples so be sad but we have a few more things up our sleeves... keep reading and stay safe =P**

**Love forever (no matter how creepy that sounds) Lochy and Shy... o.0**


End file.
